Open To Me
by FangirlFreakYoli
Summary: AU Klaine. Kurt and Blaine never met, and after Karofsky kissed Kurt, he just closes of and nobody get's it. One day Blaine Anderson comes to McKinley High and sees a beautiful boy with blue,sad eyes. This is their story. Rated M for coming chapters
1. The Beginning

**Hi! I'm Yoli, and this is my first fic! It's a AU Klaine, they never met, but Karofsky still kissed Kurt!**

**Hope you gonna like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it belongs to Ryan Murphy, and, well I'm not him, soo!**

**Update: I'm doing some changes in my chapters!**

* * *

Blaine Anderson stepped inside McKinley High and sighed. This was his new school.

His parents were low on money, so he could not go to Dalton anymore, so here he was. Blaine took out a piece of paper where he had written down his locker number; 249  
He started to walk, and sighed after what he saw.  
The jocks, running around, making fun of people, the cheerleaders, walking around like they were better then everyone else and boy's drooling over them.  
This was going to be just like Westerville, the school he went to before Dalton.

No, it can't be that bad, it will be great here.

Well, well. Blaine walked up to his locker, grabbed his books and everything else he needed, started to walk to English, hoping he would survive his first day.

* * *

Well, he did survive it. And found out some more stuff about this school.

1. The cheerleader coach, Sue Sylvester, was scary.  
2. The football players and the cheerios ( the name of the cheerleders ) was the popular kids. If you wore a letterman jacket or a cheerio uniform, people was nice to you.  
3. Everyone hated the Glee club. They was the one it was rumors about,the one who would take the hate and the slushies.  
Blaine was surprised by that, he saw them at Sectionals, and they were really good. But that was not enough, they were losers.  
Of course Blaine wanted to join them, but he wanted to stay low, he was new, he did not wanna drag attention to himself, not yet.

That was until he saw him.

Blaine was walking up to his locker, when he looked over there he saw a boy stand right next to Blaine's locker, and... wow.  
He was _beautiful_. And oh my, he dressed amazing and his hair was perfection.  
Then Blaine saw something else, not something good. Something bad.  
His shoulders where dragged up against his neck, like he was... scared? And his beautiful,blue eyes, had a look, that was so heartbreaking, and it looked... broken. A few seconds later, Blaine knew why; One of the jocks came and showed him against the lockers, hard. The boy just stood there, the jock walking away like nothing happend.  
Blaine looked quick around, waiting for someone to run up to him and comfort him, but no. Not one person even looked his way.

Does nobody care?

The boy just stood there, closed eyes, breathing in. Then hebreathed out, opend his eyes, took his stuff and walked against him.  
Blaine felt really,really bad for this poor boy that nobody cared about.

Then their eyes met.

Blaine was almost teared up, because he did not deserve this and just... no. Blaine tried to put all his emotions in one, trying to make him see that Blaine did care. Then he saw something in the other boys eyes, Blaine could not se what it was, but he looked a little...hopefull?

Then their contact where broken.

Blaine just stood there as an idiot when he tried to think about what had just happend. A beautiful boy with sad,blue eyes where showed into a locker and no one cared, then they looked each other in the eyes and his was almost, hopefull. Blaine was not sure what he would do now.

But one thing he knew:

He was going to get to know this boy.

* * *

**So! What did you think? Do you want more? Or not? Well, don't read it anymore then... :)**

**Byee!**


	2. The new New Directioner

**Hello! Here you get, the second chapter!**

**Thanks for the review btw of ! Yay! And the one's who followed/favorited yay! Thanks! :D**

**But now... the second chapter!  
**

**Update: Updated this chapter to! Yay**

* * *

It has been three weeks since Blaine first saw him, and Blaine continued to follow,or spy... or stalk, the boy he knew nothing about. Or, well not nothing, he knew he was gay and he was bullied because of that, and Blaine felt empathy and really bad for him, he was so alone.

Blaine still didn't have a reason to talk to him, even if every time he saw him being showed into a locker, being slushied, tripped in the hallways or called names he just wanted to go and comfort him,talk to him, anything, to show him that it's where people who cared about him, but how many people just goes up to people and 'Hello, my name is Blaine! I think you look amazing and I feel bad for you, we should be friends!'. Yeah.  
He didn't have one reason to talk to him, until today.

Blaine was at his locker, almost right next to the boy, wanted to talk to him, when suddenly a brown-haired girl came running up to the boy.

''Kurt! Come on, Glee starts now! You are late!'' She said out loud to...Kurt.

''Okay, I done now so, calm down Rachel!''

Blaine had frozen because a few things:

1. His name was Kurt  
2. This was the first time Blaine ever herd his voice and he liked it, really much.  
3. Blaine finally knew his name, Kurt.  
4. He was in Glee.  
5. He had a really nice name.

Blaine just stood there for a second when they walked by, then he quickly grabbed his stuff and followed them to the room that must be the choir-room, just in time that he herd the man who led the group ( Blaine knew him it was Mr. Schuester, the spanish teacher ) say:

''Okay guys! Regionals is coming up and we need a new member! With Tina gone on the trip, we need someone more! So I'm gonna set up addition lists today, to see if someone want's to join!'' Everyone moaned.

''What is the point? Everyone hates us and thinks we are freaks, and anyone who joins will get their reputation smashed down so low it's not even possible.'' A guy with mohawk said loud. Many people murmured assent.

''Guys! We need to try! We can't be in Regionals if we don't have 12 members, okay!''

The Rachel girl stood up and talked;  
''I agree whit Mr. Shue! We need to use some positive energy! Let's put those additions list up, okay?''

Blaine walked away, knew that when that addition list was up, he was gonna put his name on it.

* * *

Next day when Blaine walked up to his locker he saw that a new thing where put up on the bulletin board;

The Addition list.

Blaine walked up to it and wrote his name on it, saw that additions where on Friday and it was Wednesday today, great, he had some time.  
And he would make it.

''Kurt! Have you seen?''

Kurt herd a voice behind his back and turned around to see Mercedes come running up to him.

''What are you taking about?'' Kurt had no idea about what she was talking about, there was nothing special whit today.

''Our addition list! Someone has signed up!'' She said, very excited. Kurt's jaw dropped, no way! _Everyone hates us, no one would sign up..._ But he still asked.

''Really? Who?''

''Some guy named Blaine Anderson, don't know really who it is, but this is great!'' She answered, still very excited. _Wow, it's true. Wonder who that is_?

* * *

Friday, today was the day. Blaine stood outside the choir-room, was going to push the door open and sing, then, somehow, get to know Kurt.

Blaine took a deep breath and pushed the door open, everyone turned their heads against him. Then Mr. Shue stepped forward.

''Hello, you must be Blaine! Welcome, so you wanted to join?'' He said kindly, everyone watched him like he was going walk out, like this was a joke.

''Yes, I wanna sing 'Not Alone' by Darren Criss. It's one of my favorite songs.''

''Okay Blaine! Do you have the notes or..?'' Mr. Shue asked, Blaine shook his head.

''I know how to play it on piano.'' He answered, getting surprised but pleased looks.

''Okay, start when you are ready!'' He said. Blaine sat down at the piano and started to play;

_I've been alone_  
_Surrounded by darkness_  
_I've seen how heartless_  
_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_  
_You felt like it's hopeless_  
_I'll always do my best_  
_To make you see_

Everyone looked pleased, that was good.

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_  
_But it ain't hard trying_  
_Every time I see you smiling_  
_And I feel you so close to me_  
_And you tell me_

The long boy with brown hair looked...less pleased?

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_  
_I trip and stumble_  
_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_  
_I look for reasons_  
_But I don't need 'em_  
_All I need is to look in your eyes_  
_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

He looked on everyone, had his eyes on Kurt just a few seconds longer, because, yeah.

_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_You know our love is all we need_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

Blaine finished the song and got applause, they looked very pleased, well, not all of them...  
''Well Blaine...'' Mr. Shue's voice woke him up from his thoughts and he looked up on him. Mr. Shue looked to the Glee-club and they nodded.

''Welcome to the New Directions!'' Mr. Shue said, Blaine smiled and the club cheered, Mr. Shue said everyones name, they looked happy but Kurt looked still so lonely, and Blaine knew one thing.

He was going to change that.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Do you like it? **

**The song is Not Alone by Darren Criss, and it's TOTALLY AWESOME ( Starkid reference, yay =) )**


	3. Hello!

**Hello everyone! Yes, a new chapter!  
****Hope you will enjoy! **

**And btw, I'm writing an other thing, called One Year, where Klaine has there One Year Anniversary! It's a one-shot, hope you will like it! :D**

**And thanks for the new revive, the new follows and favorites! You guys rock!  
**

**Noow... Chapter three!**

**Update: This is also updated!**

* * *

Okay, this is the day! You will walk up to him, ask where the French classroom is, and start to talk with him. You can do that!

This is what Blaine had told himself the whole day. That he just should talk to him, thats easy. No problem.

Well, it was a problem. He was scared, didn't know what to say and what if Kurt didn't like him or that Kurt is not the person Blaine think him being?

Well, I will find out. Today.

Blaine walked up to his locker, like everyday. Right then, Kurt showed up, looking, like everyday, amazing. And like everyday, he hurried to his locker, looking sad and scared. Just waiting for something to happened, and like everyday, right when he came to the locker, a jock showed up and showed him into his locker, no reactions, just a hurt boy and a sad Blaine. Blaine took his stuff and locked his locker. Then he breathed in, because he was going to talk to Kurt now. He turned and started to walk against him just in time to see that he dropped his book and some paper flew out, Kurt quickly took them and started to walk away, Blaine needed to catch up with him without scaring him but how?

There! He had forgotten one of the papers, Blaine picked it up and catch up i with Kurt, right in time. Blaine poked at his shoulder easy, making Kurt quickly turn around, but relaxing when he saw it was not a jock who would throw a slushie in his face...

''Hey, you forgot this.'' Blaine said holding out the paper to Kurt, who looked from Blaine to the paper, like he didn't knew how to react.

...how to react at people being nice to him.

''T-thaks. You're Blaine, right? I saw you in Glee, you where amazing.'' Kurt said quickly, then he took the paper from Blaine and smiled weakly.

''Thank you! Yes, I'm Blaine. By the way, do you know the way to French class? I'm a little lost here.'' Blaine said whit a laugh, trying to make Kurt comfortable.

''Sure, I'm on my way now, I can show you.'' Kurt answered, surprised that someone wanted to walk and talk with him.

''Cool! Your name was Kurt, I remember that! So Kurt, do you like be in Glee?'' Blaine asked, trying to get to know him. He saw that Kurt was surprised, which was super sad, beacuse that ment it wasn't a lot of people who talked to him, or well, at least talked nice to him.

''Yeah,yeah it's great. I've been in for over a year, you will sure love it. So why did you join?''

''I love singing, I have always done. I've watched so many musicals so I can't resist. Plus music in itself is awesome.''

They continued to talk, and they found out they where very alike. The both loved musicals, where in to the same music, and many more things.

At French they sat together and learnd more about each other, and Blaine started to like Kurt more and more.

When it was lunch Kurt asked Blaine to come and sit with the New Directions, and why not? They seems very nice, and it turned out to be true. They told him storys about their last year, they won Sectionals, but lost Regionals, which was sad, they where good. Then Blaine told a little bit about himself, his life, why he came to McKinley, why he joined Glee, and a lot of stuff.

When lunch was done, he walked with Kurt to his locker, when they where there they where in a discussion about music, so they didn't see the two jocks who came against then, but both of them felt when the slushies hit their faces. And ouch, that hurt. Like, much. He felt Kurt grabb his hand and he let himself being dragged along, then he was taken into a room and he felt that Kurt was trying to get him to lean back, so he did it. Then hot water came running thought his hair and Kurt's fingers drag thought his hair, making the slushie go away. And Kurt fingers felt amazing in his hair, so soft..

''Open your eyes. I know it hurts, but you have to open your eyes.'' Kurt voice said, calm. Blaine did what he said, and ow, that did hurt.

''You are doing great, keep your eyes open, it will stop hurt after a while.'' Kurt said, still calm, now drying Blaine's face. When it was all gone, Kurt gave him an extra shirt, Blaine wondered what Kurt would wear, then Kurt took and other shirt out, and went to the sink to wash himself. While he was doing that, Blaine want into one of the toilets and changed to Kurt's shirt, which fitted. Then he went out and saw that Kurt was changed to his other shirt, then Blaine felt really sad becuse Kurt had two extra shirts, whitch mean he needed to change often... Blaine's eyes still hurt, and he rubbed them.

''You get use to it. It's not that dangerous after the three first time's, I promise.'' Kurt said, like it was nothing.

''Not so comfortable, that can I say.'' Blaine said, Kurt laghed and Blaine thought that was the most adorable laugh ever.

''You reacting great, the most freak out the first time they get slushied.'' Kurt said, packing his stuff and pushed the door open, looked if it was any jocks around, when it was clear, they went out.

''Well, I get I will get use to it.'' Blaine sad whit a sad smile, Kurt smiled sad back and answered:

''Welcome to the New Directions!''

* * *

**Did you like it? Well, I hope so!**

**Next time:**

**Kurt and Blaine become closer and closer... But will Kurt ever open himself up to Blaine? Or will it be too late?**


	4. The 'Just Friends' Date

**Hello everyone! So, chapter 4, and now K and B are friends! Yaay! :3**

**Okay, I always have short AN, but still,**

**But well, here you have it; Chapter 4 of Open To Me!**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine fast became friends, they had so much in common, and Blaine may or may not had a crush on Kurt.

Blaine knew by now that he was right; Kurt was gay, and that's why he was bullied.  
Kurt also knew that Blaine also had been bullied because of that too, but Kurt could not tell him anything yet, but Kurt wasn't ready to open to Blaine yet.

Blaine understood, but he wanted Kurt to tell someone, before something really bad happened and Kurt needed to tell, but he couldn't make Kurt tell, it was Kurt's choice.

So, they did what all friends did: Talked, had coffe together, studied together, yeah, stuff friends do.

One thing Blaine wondered a lot about was that people at McKinley knew he was gay, but didn't care? They had reacted stong on Kurt ( Locker shows, tripping in halls, getting more slushied then the other Glee kids ) but nothing special to Blaine, just what every other Glee kid got.

Blaine was thinking of this when he was waiting at Kurt at the Lima Bean, as usual, then, after just a few minuts, he came. This was the only day they didn't have a lesson togheter, and there was no Glee today, Mr. She had like, a teacher meeting or something, and Blaine saw that Kurt was tired.

He looked okay, happy and stuff, but Blaine saw in his eyes that Kurt was scared, tired and sad. Just not okay. And Blaine hated to see that.

''Hello Blaine!'' Kurt said, trying to sound happy, and well, Kurt is an amazing actor.

''Hi Kurt, how are you?'' Blaine asked, knowing the answer.

''Okay, and you?'' He answered, looking a little sad.

''Find, shall we get our coffe?'' They got their coffe and sat down at their usual table, and started to talk. Everyday it was about something different, today; school.

''How did it go for you on the french test?'' Kurt asked after a while, still drinking his coffe.

''Oh, I don't know, not as half as good as you.'' He said, _not_ flirting. Kurt blushed and laughed, his cute, _cute_ laugh.

''Oh come on, you are great on French!'' Kurt said, smiling against him, not one of the fake smile in Glee, a _real_ smile.

''If I'm great, then you are the awesomest of awesomest.'' He said, _still not flirting_.

''You and your words Anderson, you and you words.'' They continued to talk about, yeah, anything.

''...and last year right before Regionals, Jesse just left. Like it was nothing. And yeah, he threw eggs at Rachel.'' Kurt said, talking about all the New Directions drama. Blaine stopped drink his coffe and looked up at Kurt.

_Woah, what?_

''Really?''

''Really.''

''Why did he trow eggs at her? That is so mean!'' He said, wondering how he could just break her heart, like, like an egg.

''His group told him to, and he did. Then we did a funk number to scare them, but well, we did lose as you know.'' Kurt said, whit a sad smile. Blaine loved to hear New Directions drama story's, and God it was many!

''So, what did Finn do about it?'' Blaine asked, because Finn would just not leave this alone.

''Told Rachel that he loved her, got together whit her, had a fight whit her, got cheated on, broke up, the usual Finchel story.'' Kurt said, rolled his eyes.

''Wow, they are like, so...'' Blaine said, trying to find words.

''...on/off?'' Kurt asked, smiling.

''Yeah, didn't Rachel try to get him back this christmas?'' Blaine asked, thinking back, they two where, well, he didn't know. Something.

''Yes, but well, it didn't work out, as you see.''

''Maybe she will try to get him back for Valentines day? It's just a few weeks away.'' Blaine said.

''Yeah, hey! I realised, tomorrow it is two months ago you joined Glee!'' Kurt said, and Blaine was surprised of how happy he sounded.

''Yes! That's nice, and soon we will be at Regionals!'' He said, happy as he could be.

''Yeah, and this year we are gonna win!'' Kurt said, and Blaine could not help but think that he had never heard Kurt sound so happy.

''Come on, let's go home to you and make our home work.'' Blaine said, and he and Kurt started to walk out. Not knowing what should happend in just a few weeks.

* * *

**WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEND? Or well, I know, but you don't! Well, hope you liked this chapter! Next time:**

**Kurt's POV! But what is really going on? And how will he handle his new best friend Blaine, who happend's to be gay, and very, very good looking? And what is gonna happend, and to who? **


	5. Oh no

**Hello! So, chapter 5! Yay! Hope you will like it!**

**And, as always, thank you for the revives, follows and favorits! **

**This is a.. well, now you will probely get a lot angst/comfort/hurt.**

**And Kurt POV, yay!**

**WARNINGS: Violence**

* * *

Kurt faced it long ago: He was in love whit Blaine. Blaine was his closest friend, he knows more about Kurt then, well, the only one who knows more about him is Kurt himself. Sure, he was still hanging whit Mercedec and Rachel, but Blaine understood him, like no one ever had done.

He knew that Blaine knew about the bulling; the locker shows, the names, the slushies and all that. But he didn't know about, _that_. The kiss. The death treat. He just could not tell him, not yet. He did not have the courage. Plus, Blaine could get hurt if he knew, and Kurt couldn't let that happened. Not to the sweetest, nicest and caring person he had ever met. No way. But he just whished he could do _anything_, but he couldn't, not after the last time.

He was going through the hall, showing them that they had not broken him, that he still was going. Kurt would not let them win, he was going, as always to his locker, trying to look calm, waiting for being showed into a locker, or slushied. But nothing happened. Kurt was surprised. He looked around, and no jocks where there. Weird. He looked over to his locker and saw that Blaine was standing there, talking to Tina and Mike.

_They are really a cute couple._

Kurt looked on Blaine and got that warm feeling in, well, in his whole body, just when Blaine stood there… whit his perfect hair, his beautiful face, his… everything.

_Drop it Hummel, he will never like you back!_

''Hi Kurt! How are you?'' Tinas happy voice woke him up from his thoughts.

''Hi Tina! I'm okay, you?'' Kurt asked, trying to sound happy.

''Oh, I'm okay! We where talking about the Finn-Rachel-Sam-Quinn drama!'' Tina said, rolling here eye's.

''Wait, has something new happened?'' Kurt asked looked at her when she nodded.

''Yes, Sam and Quinn are broken up, and Sam and Santana are dating now! Finn are after Quinn, and Rachel are just Rachel.'' Tina said whit a sigh.

''Do you always have this much drama?'' Blaine asked, laughing. God, his laugh was amazing.

''Yeah, we can't even count anymore. Too many, and we still have a lot of time left!'' Now it was Mike who talked, they all laughed. The the bell rang.

''I have math now, gotta go.'' Kurt said, quickly followed by Tina, who also had math.

''So, how are things going between you and Blaine?'' Tina said whit a smirk, and Kurt started to blush.

''I don't know what you are talking about.'' Kurt answered, but it was a lie, he knew what she was talking about.

''Oh, come on! The way you look at him all the time can only mean one thing; you have fallen for him pretty hard.'' Tina said, like it was a thing that happened every day.

''Okay, yeah I am in love whit him, but he dosen't like me back, so it is nothing.'' Kurt said whit a sad smile. Tina rolled her eyes.

''Okay, if you say so…''

* * *

It happened nothing that day, nothing.

No locker shows, no tripping in halls, no name calling, no slushies, nothing.

Something was wrong.

This was what he was thinking when he walked out from school to meet Blaine for their coffe date, or well, not a date, date. A friend date.

Kurt sighed and opened his bag to take his key, but they weren't there. Kurt looked down in the bag and was counfused, not remembering leaving his keys somewhere. Well, better go back in. School ended one and a half hour ago, no one was here. Kurt went in and walked up to his locker and opened it. No key's.

Where are they? Last time you saw them Kurt, think…

English class! He would take out pen and paper, and some stuff fell out, maybe he's key's too! He started walk to the English classroom when he turned around and saw… nothing. He was sure he had herd someone talk low, whispering. Kurt shook it of and started to go again, feeling watched…

No, it was sure nothing. Better text Blaine and tell him I will be late.

**Hi Blaine, lost my keys, gonna be late!**

Send. So, that was done, now he just needed to find his keys. After a few seconds he felt his phone buzz. He picked it up, smiling when he saw that he had got a text from Blaine.

Okay! Hope you'll find them, text me when you do! See you!

Kurt smiled, then he saw he was in the coridoor to the English classroom. He pushed the door open, not knowing the spying eyes on him…

He found his keys, under his benk and started to go, was about to take out his phone to text Blaine when a strong hand showed him hard into the wall. Kurt's eyes flew wide open and stared up on the one who had showed him into the wall, Karofsky. He's heart started to beat faster, he had now idea whet he should do, so he panicked.

''Please, I haven't told anyone, just let me go!'' Kurt got put, breathing fast. Karofsky just laughed in his face.

''Come on boys, I got him!'' Karofsky screamed. Kurt froze, Karofsky was not alone here. Then he herd laughter. Then around the corners he saw the jocks come and gather around Kurt and Karofsky. Karofsky showed him one last time, harder then before and then showed him over to Amizo, and Kurt almost fell on the ground. More laughter. Amizo showed him to one other of the jocks, and that was they way it continued, until Karfosky pushed him so he fell on the ground. More laughter. Kurt was in pain, and he knew it would be more to come. And he was right. Suddenly someone grabbed his jacket and dragged him up and pinned him up against the wall. Then someone hit him in the face. On his nose, he felt blood stream down from it. And on his eyes, he would get a black eye, and the whole time he herd laughter, then he herd something.

''HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!'' Kurt knew the voice, but could not place it.

''And what will you do to stop us?'' Karofsky laughed.

''I will first take a picture of this scene, then call 911 and tell them what is going on, and I will have the picture as proof. So, drop him and walk away or I will do it.'' Now Kurt knew the voice, Blaine._ Oh no, please don't hurt him, please…_

Suddenly the one who held him up dropped him and he fell on the ground. Kurt breathed out, and his face was in pain. Luckily they hadn't punch him anywhere else. Then they started to speak again.

''Okay,okay, we will go, but you don't wanna now what will happened if you…''

''Shut up and get the hell out of here, now.'' Blaine said, trying to be calm, but Kurt could hear how angry he was. Then he hear people fast go away, and Blaine run up to him.

''Oh my God, kurt are you okay? Oh my God what am I saying? Of course you are not okay! God, you are bleeding! Oh my...'' His voice broke and Kurt threw himself into Blaine arms. Blaine was surprised first, but then he held his arms around Kurt who had started to sob into Blaine's shoulder.

''So,so, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. Do you want me to call your dad or take you to the hospital?'' Kurt shook his head into Blaine's shoulder.

''N-no. Don't c-call my d-dad, he c-can't find out a-ab-about it t-this way, a-and I d-don't n-need to g-go to h-hospital, t-they did n-not h-hurt m-me a-anywhere else t-then in the f-face. C-can I c-come home t-to you?'' Kurt asked, crying and stuttering.

''Of course! My parents are not home so you can stay the night, but you can't just go home to me whit out he knowing, right?'' Blaine asked, trying to comfort him.

''Y-you can t-text h-him and s-say that I w-will s-stay whit Cedes'.'' Kurt said, holding on tight to Blaine.

''Okay, where is your phone?

Kurt took away one of his arms and reached for his pocket and took out his phone and gave it to Blaine. Blaine quickly send a text to Burt, saying that Kurt would stay the night whit Mercedes.

''Okay, let's go home.''

* * *

**ANGSSST!**

**Fluff next! Like, real fluff. **

**Hope you did like it! **

**Have an great day!**


	6. Wake me up before you go

**Hello! NEW CHAPTEEER ! Wii !**

**I 'm sorry it took so long ! Our internet was down ! : ( But it's back :)!**

**So hope you will enjoy ! Fluffy whit angst.**

**Thanks for the favorites and follow btw !**

* * *

Blaine woke up in his bed , like a normal morning . Then he felt something, well, someone . Someone who was in Blaine bed. A boy , a boy who hugged Blaine tightly and had his face Buried in Blaine 's neck. And Blaine also felt that the boys lips which press against Blaine 's skin. Oh. And oh again , for the boy was Kurt . Kurt was in Blaine bed and hugged him tightly , Kurt 's face was buried in my neck and Kurt 's lips where pressed against his skin. And then Blaine remembered everything. Kurt had forgotten his key's , he would text when he found them. Kurt did not text . Blaine became worried. He went to school , and what dose he find ? Kurt . To be beaten by some idiot . He took Kurt home . Blaine gave him ice for his bruises. Then Kurt began to cry again . Blaine tried to comfort him. Kurt fell asleep. Blaine also fell asleep. Then he woke up.

Okay, you try to move without him waking up . You can do this Blaine.

Blaine tried to move, but Kurt's arms were locked around him , hard. Blaine tried to move Kurt's arms, but then Kurt started to move. Blaine froze . Kurt did not wake up , but almost . Then he moved up . Kurt's arms went up and was now around Blaine 's neck , and his face against his cheek , he leaned in , forehead and lips touched Blaine 's skin.

And wow , he really could get used to this . He just lay there, breathing, waiting until Kurt would wake up. It took about twenty minutes until he moved again , and this time he woke up. Blaine felt a little gasp , but Kurt did not move away. And Blaine did not either.

"Good morning, " Blaine said exhaled low, which is needed to break the spell.

" Good morning to you too. " Kurt said too low, as if he tried ... calm down ?

No! Do not get your hopes up ! He does not love you back!

'' Good sleep ? '' Blaine asked Kurt , trying to be kind . Both were still lying still , no one had moved .

"Yeah , great . "

"Good." Blaine said , decided to take a risk and turned his face against Kurt's . And oh God, his lips are so close.

Blaine looked up from Kurt 's lips to meet him , but had not met their eyes , because, my God , for he stared at my lips. Kurt stared at my lips. Blaine 's eyes startled wonder down to his lips , and they looked so soft and fine ...

Blaine quickly looked up to meet Kurt's eyes, and Blaine decided to take another risk .

" The first time I saw you was a time when you were turned into a cabinet. , I felt sorry for you, and did not know why no one cared , but I also thought ... you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen . " Blaine lift his hand to Kurt's cheek , and Kurt did not pull away . " ... And I still think so. " Kurt gasped , as if he did not believe what Blaine said . And Blaine felt really bad that no one ever said to Kurt before . Blaine had no more words, but Kurt had .

" When our eyes first met , I saw something in your eyes. , You cared about me , did you feel bad for me , you did not act like bullying where some kind of joke that would be over soon. You later became friends whit me, but I have never believed that you would be my best friend, and I .. I did not know I 'd love you. for what it is what I do, I love you. " Blaine did not know what to say , so he just leaned in and kissed him. Kurt gasped against Blaine 's lips , but after that not a second that he kissed Blaine back . Blaine took the hand he had not on Kurt 's cheek to the back of the neck , Kurt , and Kurt still had his arms around Blaine 's neck. After ten seconds they broke apart, remembering that they needed air.

They just lay there , staring into each others eyes . Blaine's heart stopped when he saw the happiness in Kurt's eyes.

"Wow" Kurt breathed out , whit a big smile on his face.

" Yes, you could say that . " Blaine said , even smile. Then Blaine remembered something .

" And besides, I love you too. " Blaine said, and he saw that Kurt's eyes grew large, happier than ever when their lips meet for another kiss.

* * *

They where sitting at the sofa. Blaine had broke away from the kiss, because they needed to talk. So they went out to the living room and sat down. Blaine was the first to speak.

''I think you need to tell me, about what has been going on the last months, okay?'' Blaine knew that Kurt knew what he was talking about, the bulling. Kurt took a deep breath and said:

''Okay. It has always been, slushies and stuff, but this year it got worse.'' Kurt began his story and Blaine moved closer, one arm around Kurt's shoulders and the other holding Kurt's hand.

''It started a month into this year, that was the first time I was showed into a locker. It just happend, and after that it happend more often. Then someone thought that it would be fun to trip me in the hallway, then it started to happend more often. Then they started to call me names and everything just went on like that. And one time I was running late after Glee, and they was thinking it was a fun joke to lock me in in a closet, well, you hear the irony.'' Kurt said, looking down. Blaine knew he was about to cry, and he had all right too. That was _crule_. But Blaine knew there was something more, somthing he haden't told him yet.

''And... this is something else. There was one time... Karfosky showed me into a locker, and I was just so tired of it, so I followed him into the boy's locker room.'' Kurt took a deep breath and Blaine knew that he was going to tell him something nobody else knew. And Blaine didn't have a good feeling about it.

''We started to shout at each other and I called him a scared little boy and...'' Kurt voice broke and Blaine hugged him tight.

''It's okay, tell me. I'm not gonna say anything unless you want me too.'' Blaine said, trying to convice Kurt to tell him.

''...he kissed me.'' Kurt finished, and then started to cry, and Blaine took his arm's around the poor boy, and Blaine almost started to cry himself, because that was _not_ whet he exepcted.

''Shh... it's okay, I'm here. You are safe here, okay?'' Blaine said, trying to comfort him. Kurt nodded, holding on thight.

''It's okay.'' Blaine said, but knew it was not. Then he remeberd something else.

''And by the way, you are and amazing kisser.'' Blaine said, smiling. Kurt looked at Blaine, and he saw that Kurt was blushing.

''You too. And can I ask you something?'' Kurt said, making Blaine blush too and then he nodded.

''Dose... dose this make us... you know... boyfriends?'' Kurt looked down and Blaine smiled big, took his hand on Kurt's cheek and made him look up. God he looks beautiful.

''I would love to be your boyfriend, would you like it?'' Blaine asked gently, and Kurt smiled, big and real. Then he nodded and said:

''I would love it too.'' Then their lips meet, and both of them _loved_ it.

* * *

**Fluff + Angst = the bEST FREAKING THING EVER.**

**Yay, here you go! Hope you liked it!**


	7. Time To Talk

**HELLO! New chapter! I was trying to get it up last night, but didn't have the time!**

**Aaaaand... it maybe won't be so much update now, because of christmas, but i will will try!**

**So I hope you will enjoy, if you want then you can reviwe, follow or favorite, it makes me wanna write more! But only if you want :)**

**Well, I'm gonna write this now and listen on my ''Open To Me'' playlist! **

* * *

Blaine knew that it had been hard for Kurt too tell him about the bullying, but now the hard part came. Tell Kurt's dad. It has too be done, Kurt needed to be safe. But Kurt didn't want too. But Blaine had an idea. So now they where in Blaine's car on their way too Kurt's hose.

''Are you sure this is going to work?'' Kurt asked, sounding scared. Blaine smiled but still had his eye's on the road.

''You have nothing to worry about. You will just stay here when I tell him, okay? So you don't need to worry, it is gonna be okay and we will get those jerks kicked out of this school. Okay?'' Blaine answered, trying to calm Kurt down, still he was scared too.

''Okay.'' Kurt said, still worried. The rest ride was quiet, until they came home to Kurt. They just sat there a few seconds, then Blaine started to go out but stopped when he herd Kurt's voice.

''Wait! Can I ask you about something?'' Blaine turned to Kurt and nodded.

''Can you, not tell him about… you know, when Karofsky… you know... in the locker room...'' Kurt said, looking down. And yes, Blaine knew what he was talking about. The kiss. Blaine placed his hand carefully on Kurt's cheek, trying to not hurt him. Kurt looked up at Blaine the second he did and Blaine smiled against the poor boy who never gave up.  
''Okay, if that is what you want, it's okay.'' Blaine said when Kurt leaned in and kissed him soft. Blaine started to smile bigger and kissed him back before he pulled away and went out of the car. He waved to Kurt and took a deep breath, before knocking on the door.

* * *

Kurt sat in the car, seeing Blaine get invited in. He was freaking out. Blaine will now tell his dad the same thing Kurt had told Blaine earlier this day. And then Blaine would come out and get Kurt, so his dad could see him and become angry and wonder why he hasn't told him. Then he would freak out about his black eye and brusies and his cheek's. Kurt didn't want his dad to worry. He was fine. Well, not _fine_ but he could take care of himself. Like he had always. Untill yesterday. And yes, Kurt had to admit that it had felt good to let Blaine take care of him, and yes it had felt great to tell him everything he had kept for himself so long. But still, his dad didn't need stress, not with the heart attack for just a few months ago. But still, Kurt wanted it to end. He wanted to be able to walk in the halls whitout needing to fear that he would be showed into a locker, slushied, called names or tripped. That would be nice. But then they needed to call the school, and talk whit the jocks, and he would drag Blaine into it and his dad and... Kurt sighed. He just wanted a life whit out fear, that was all he wanted. But no, he couldn't get that. Kurt closed his eye's and started to think of this morning, when Blaine had leaned in and kissed him and then he had said that he loved Kurt... And Kurt started to smile just when he tought about it. In that moment, everything was fine. In that moment he had forgot everyone who wanted to hurt him, everything that wasn't him or Blaine was gone. And wow Blaine was an amazing kisser, his lips where so soft and they moved Kurt's and it felt really good...

''Kurt?'' Kurt got dragged up by his thoughts when his name was called. Kurt looked up and saw Blaine, smiled at him and Kurt started to blush. He must have sat there and smiled like an idiot.

''I have talked too him.'' Blaine said, more serious now. Kurt looked up and his smile was gone. Blaine took Kurt's hand when they walked up to the door, right when they where there Blaine let go of Kurt's hand. He walked in too the living room, waiting on his dad who would be mad at him... Suddenly someone hugged him tightly and Kurt saw his dad's head and hugged him back.

''I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry.'' Burt said, his voice shaking and Kurt realised he was crying, so Kurt also started to cry.

''It's okay dad, it's not your fault. Okay? I love you.'' Kurt said, trying to comfort him. Then Burt pulled away too look at him and he looked so sorry when he looked at Kurt's black eye and other bruises, then he started to cry more.

''I love you too kiddo.'' Burt said and pulled him into an other hug, then suddelny he pulled away and went over to hug a suprised Blaine. Kurt just laguhed and looked at his dad and his boyfriend. Oh. How was the supposed to tell him? Well, an other worry for an other day. Now it was time to face his fears.

But what he didn't know was that the bullying wasn't the only thing Burt and Blaine talked about...

* * *

**Not so good, but I hope it was okay! **

**Hope I will get time to update, othervise, I will still se you all soon!**

**What will happend next? Will Kurt-tie be safe? Will he and Blaine make it? What was it that Burt and Blaine talked about? You will find out soon!**


	8. The Proof

**NEW CHAPTEEER!**

**Sorry it took so long! I had NO insperation, my two best friends where here, I have 11 books I shall read, but I read fanfic, the new Doctor Who was heart breaking and I have started to watch Supernatural. And soon Sherlock is out! YEES!**

**Okay, write.**

**As always, I hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine was sitting outside Principal Figgins office with Kurt. They where waiting when the jocks where telling him their version of what happend Friday night. ( We had nothing to do with it. We where not there. He is lying.) Burt was talking with Mr. Schue in the end of the hall, and Blaine belived Mr. Schue belived them. But if not, he had one last card. A thing he hadn't told Kurt, but he would use it unless Kurt's bruises was enough. It was Sunday, Burt was angry and had made them meet up today, not tomorrow. Blaine agreed, Kurt should not need to go to school on Monday, scared that someone would beat him up or show him in a locker. It has been going on for months, but this was _not_ acceptable.

Kurt was looking down, shaking a little. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder carefully, making him look up at Blaine. He looked sad, nervous, but not the same boy Blaine had seen the day he walked in to McKinley, or in to the choir room. This boy was, somehow, happier. Blaine understood some of it. This may end now, he maybe now didn't need to go around looking over his shoulder, scared of being showed into a locker. But there was a chance it was not over yet. And the last few months had been hell for Kurt.

What Blaine never understood that it was him who made Kurt happy. Kurt had never had anyone to say 'I love you' to him, or say it back. Kurt had never had someone who kissed him with love, who cared about him. Kurt had never had anyone who really loved him. And that was what Kurt needed. Someone who he could cry with, go to, kiss or knew Blaine has been thought the same, and that he could go to Blaine about anything. And Kurt needed someone who was there. Not his dad, who did care, yes, but never had been tought it. Same with Kurt's other friends, they didn't understood. They could go around with the person they loved, kiss, hug, hold hands, anything, without worry that people could take it bad. But Blaine understood, and Kurt had to talk with someone who _understood_.

They both saw the jocks start to go out, and Mr. Shue and Burt came to them. Both of the boys stood up, Kurt hiding a little behind hid dad and Blaine. The jocks came out, and Blaine felt anger begin to build up. He really wanted to go there and punch-

_No. Take it easy Blaine, don't put up a fight._

They all walked into the office and everyone took a seat. Figgins looked up at all of them from his desk.

''So? What now? Are they out from this school or not?'' Burt's angry voice broke the silence. Figgins sighed.

''We have a problem. The boys are denying, and we can't find proof to say against them. And we don't have proof to say against you.'' Figgins said, looking tired. And Burt looked more angry. Blaine looked to Kurt who had all his color out of his face. I must do it.

''Sir, excuse me, but we actually have proof.'' Blaine said, making everyone look at him.

''Well, show us!'' Mr. Schue said. Blaine took out the phone from his pocket and opened a photo, then gave it to Figgins. He looked down at it, eyebrows flew up.

''Check the date. It was taken on Friday, and it's not photo shopped.'' Blaine said with steady voice. Figgins looked up at him, smiling.

''Well, I guess that is enough proof.'' Figgins said and then he gave the phone back to Blaine. Blaine was happy, he had done something to help Kurt, a thing that made a difference.

Kurt looked calmed, and pleased, Burt looked suprised, but still happy and Mr. Schue smiled against Blaine.

''Well, I guess we can go?'' Burt asked Figgins, and Figgins nodded.

''I will talk with the boys, you can all go now.'' Figgins said. Kurt smiled up at Blaine, one of these real smiles he had seen more and more of, and Blaine loved that.

Burt, Blaine and Kurt walked out, Mr. Schue wanted to stay there and talk, when Burt asked the thing they all wondered:

''What was it you showed him, Blaine?'' Blaine just smirked.

''I think i should go home now, Sir. Give me updates when you get some. Bye Kurt.'' Blaine said, waving his hand.

''Okay...? Bye Blaine.'' Kurt said, a little confused.

Blaine walked away, because he didn't wanna show the the picture.

It was a picture from Friday night, Kurt didn't see that Blaine quickly took a photo, but he did.

* * *

Burt and Kurt was home, Finn and Carole had been gone over the weekend and should come home tonight, and then Burt would tell them everything.

''Dad, I need to tell you something...'' Kurt said carefully from the seat next to Burt. Burt saw in the mirror that he was blushing, and he knew what he was talking about.

''Kiddo, take it easy. Blaine already told me.'' Burt said, smiling. He was happy for them, and Blaine was a good guy. Burt knew that Kurt was shocked.

''Well, so you are, um, like, okay with this?'' Kurt asked shyly and Burt laughed.

''As long as you are happy, I'm happy.''

* * *

**Good? Bad? If you want, please review! I love getting them!**

**I am thinking of starting something new, a fic where a fangirl will come into the Glee universe and there she has an aunt who lives in Lima, Ohio and she starts at McKinley. ( in season 3 ) And her character is inspired by me, because I know myself best. :P**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Just stop, okay?

**Happy New Year! Yay, it is 2014 ( okay first I wrote 2104 then 2012, well done )and that means SHERLOCK TODAY OH MY MORIATRY! **

**Okay, new chapter, foucus.**

**And as always, hope you will like this!**

**_Special Note: Thanks to Jo, you helped me more then you think sweetie!_**_ ;)_

* * *

It was Monday, and it all started normal.

Well, not normal, it was better then that. Because of a few things actually.

1. Karofsky,Amizo and some other guys got kicked out from school.

2. He and Blaine was dating.

3. He could go in the halls without fearing being showed in to a locker.

4. Blaine would take him on their first real date tonight.

5. It actually felt much better now that he had told someone about... all this.

6. He and Blaine had kissed.

Kurt just was going around, smiling like an fool, and everything was going alright. He was on his way to his locker when he saw something that made his heart beat a little faster, and make his smile grow bigger, Blaine. Kurt sighed happy when he saw his boyfriend ( He still hasen't got use to it ) smile at him. Kurt walked to his locker where Blaine waited at him.

''Hello there. How is your day?'' Blaine asked smiling against Kurt, that smile that is so cute it's probably not legal.

''Well, I think it is going great. I look forward to tonight, have anything planned?'' Kurt asked when he closed his locker and started to with Blaine down the hall.

''I'm not going to tell you the whole plan, but it's nothing special. We will start with coffe at Lima Bean, and something more.'' Blaine said, smirking.

''Okay, if you want it to be a secret, so okay.'' Kurt said sarcastic, and Blaine smiled big at him.

''Well, I gotta go, se you in Glee club'' Blaine said, started to go to his own class. Kurt swallowed, Glee. He knew his dad had told Carole and Finn yesterday, and that meent Finn had told the Glee club, wich ment questions he didn't want, not yet. Well, he would meet them later, now he had to survive this day.

* * *

Just when he was on his way to Glee, Rachel walked up to him, and Kurt who waited questions about what had happend, got suprised.

''Hello Kurt! Regionals is comming up, so I need your help! I wanna write an song, but Finn thinks 'My Headband' wasen't good enough! What dose he mean? It is not easy to write a song! So what do you think I should write about? I have a lot of things but you are-'' Rachel suddenly got broke of by a Kurt.

''Rachel, stop okay? I get it, it is not easy, but a song called 'My Headband' is not for Regionals. Try to write something deep.'' Kurt said, starting to get tired on Rachel.

''Have you tried to write a song? It's hard! I don't just get something that sounds awesome, I need to think, and think. Don't you get it?'' Rachel said, clearly annoyed.

''I'm sorry, but I have had a rough weekend.''

''Oh come on! How hard can it been?'' Rachel said, making Kurt look at her with rasied eyebrows. She didn't know.

''Well, if you really want to know-''

''No! I don't want to! Okay, why does everything has to do with you?'' Rachel finished, now they where in the choir room ,and everyone stared at them. Most with shocked faces, but some tired.

''Okay Rachel. For the first, let me talk. For the second, yes it was a hard weekend, and no, everything dosen't have with me to do, okay?'' Kurt said, obviously tired on Rachel.

''Emh, what is going on here?'' Finn asked quiet. Now the others was intrested of what happend.

''Nothing, okay! Kurt won't help me when I ask him about help, that is it.'' Rachel said and now everyone stared at them, and Rachel didn't understand why everyone stared at them, most at her, with faces that said: 'please don't, you don't get it'

''I said you needed something deeper, not something called 'My Headband', okay? I just gonna go and sit down now, so can we just drop it?'' Kurt said, now very tired on Rachel.

''But-'' Rachel started, but couldn't finish.

''Rachel, can you just sit down and shut up? He just tried to help you, and when you have an song called 'My Headband', then yes, you need to have something deeper, so cam you just leave him now?'' Everyone was shocked, because that was Tina. She never spoke up.

''Yeah, you need to back off now, yes Kurt had a rough weekend, and I don't get why nobody told you, because everyone else seems to know. But just calm down, okay.'' Now it was Blaine's turn too speak.

''Why do you care so much Blaine? And what is it you all talk about I don't know?'' Rachel asked clearly annoyed, and Blaine just got pissed of on her.

''Well, exucuse me for caring about my boyfriend!'' Blaine said, and everyone stared at him and Kurt. Oops. Everyone had frozen, and that gave him time to watch the scene, Blaine was standing right next to him, Rachel in front of them, and everyone else stood and watched. Then, out of nowhere, Kurt just grabbed Blaine's hands and crashed their lip's togheter. In a few seconds they just stood there with everyone staring at them untill Kurt pulled back and saw Blaine smile, and then Kurt realised they had just kissed infront of the New Directions, so he looked down and started to blush.

''Ehm, did I miss something here?'' They suddenly herd someone say, and everyone turned around and saw Mr. Schue stand in the choir room.

''No, nothing special.'' Blaine said, and dragged Kurt, who hadn't let go of Blaine's hand's, to their seats.

''Okay, let's start the lesson.'' Mr. Schue said, still counfused.

Kurt didn't let go of Blaine's hand untill the lesson was over.

* * *

**Date in next! So, now I'm gonna.. do something.**

**If you like it, please tell me! I love getting reviwes! And tell me if ther is something I need to get better on!**


	10. The 'Not Only Friends' Date

**Hello! Okay, I have nothing to say, exept that I hope Klaine will win PCA! Our fandom want it.**

**As always, hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

Okay, first date, nothing to be worried about, nothing should go wrong.

That was what Blaine was thinking when he and Kurt sat at Lima Bean, drinking coffe, like always. But, it wasn't like always. Because now Kurt and Blaine where dating, not just friend's. Blaine stared at his beautiful boyfriend, who looked more calm now that the jocks where out of the school, and Blaine loved to se that. Of course he still afraid, still haunted of what had happend to him, but now the biggest fear was gone.

''So what are we gonna do next?'' Kurt asked and took an other sip of his coffe.

''Well, I was thinking about this, so first we gonna get our coffe, then I was thinking we could go for a walk in the park, then you can come home to me, and watch a movie, then I will make you dinner. Is that okay?'' Blaine said shy, because he was scared this wouldn't be enough and Kurt would break up with him and-

''It's perfect.'' Kurt said, making Blaine relax. Kurt saw that Blaine was worried, so he smiled at him, trying his best to calm Blaine down.

''Great, I hope you will like my food. I hope I won't screw it up.'' Blaine said a laughed a little.

''You won't screw it up, it will be awesome, I know that.'' Kurt said and smiled at Blaine, and Blaine was feeling like he was going to melt.

When they where done with their coffe they headed to the park and took a walk. They didn't hold hand's, they where going with 15 cm between each other, because none of them wanted their first date to get destroyed by some homophobic idiots, so they just walked side by side. They didn't say much, but it was still nice to just go there.

When they had walked around the whole park they took their cars to Blaine's hose where they should finish their date. When Kurt arrived Blaine had already jumped out of the car and opened the door for Kurt.

''This way Mr Hummel.'' Blaine said and held the door open to him. Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes.

''Thank you, Mr Anderson.'' Kurt said and walked in, followed by Blaine. Blaine lead him in in the living room, where they were a few movies that were on the table.

''Your choose, I took the movies we watch the most, so you can choose.'' Blaine said, and well, there was the movies they used to watch, 'When Harry Met Sally', 'The Notebook', some other movies and..

''Let's watch Moulin Rouge.'' Kurt said, picked up the movie and gave it to Blaine. Blaine smiled and sat in the movie and sat down at the couch.

''Excellent choice, my dear.'' Blaine said when Kurt sat down at the couch next to Blaine.

They watched the movie, and sang along to the most songs, and when the movie was done, Kurt's head where lying in Blaine's lap and Blaine was playing with Kurt's hair, witch Blaine knew he was lucky that he was allowed to do that. When the movie ended Kurt closed his eyes and smiled. Blaine looked down at Kurt and he smiled big. Kurt looked so peaceful, more then Blaine ever seen him, and Blaine understood that. The jocks where gone, he had told them about the bulling, he could be in school without being scared, the part with telling the New Directions they where dating was over and they where on their way to Regionals. It just got better, and Kurt deserved that.

''So, did you say something about making me dinner?'' Kurt asked, and dragged Blaine out of his thoughts.

''Yeah, wait here!'' Blaine said when Kurt had lifted his head from Blaine's lap and then he runned out in the kitchen. He knew all Kurt's allergies, so he took something that was not hard to do, but still good. So, spaghetti and meatballs. Blaine have always knew how to make it, so now he would do it again.

It went good, and when he was done he served in the dinner room, and went to get Kurt. He went to the living room, and saw Kurt, lying on couch, in the same position , except now his head wasn't in Blaine's lap. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend who was lying there and smiled'

''Dinner's ready.'' Blaine said and Kurt looked up at Blaine, and smiled. Kurt stood up and walked up to Blaine. Blaine took Kurt's hand and together they walked to the dinner room. When they arrived Blaine went before Kurt and pulled out his chair to him, making Kurt roll his eyes.

''Always the gentlemen.'' Kurt said and Blaine blushed. Both of them sat down and started to eat, and talk, Kurt said the food was lovely, Blaine blushed more, they talked and it continued like that untill they where done. Then went back to the living room and cuddled in the couch when they watched TV, just the two of them.

* * *

They cuddled and talked, until they both where quiet, it was like that untill something broke the silence.

''Blaine, can I ask you about something?'' Kurt asked Blaine, they where sitting next to each other, well Kurt was lying down and rested his head against Blaine who had his arm around him. Blaine looked down at Kurt who looked up, and Blaine saw that he was serious.

''Um, sure. What?'' Blaine said, wondering.

''I um, it's a little hard. I wanna ask you, uhm you have told me, um that you where bullied at the school before Dalton, but you never told me, what made you transfer. If you don't wanna tell me that's okay I-'' Kurt said, but could never speak done.

''Hey, Kurt it's okay. I can tell you, it was just, it's been a while.'' Blaine said, this was not what he had waited, but well, Kurt deserved to know. Kurt smiled and sat up right next to him and took Blaine's hand, and the other he put around Blaine's neck and looked at Blaine.

''Okay, it all started when I came out. It was not much in the beginning, just weird looks and whispers, I knew that would happend. Then some of the guys started call me names and trip me in the halls. I had a friend, the only other out gay guy at school, he was also bullied, we hung out a lot, just as friends, even if they where a lot of people who said we where dating. So it just got worse, I got pushed into lockers, and once they thought it was a fun idea to lock me into a closet.'' Blaine said and took a break. Kurt hugged him, and Blaine felt tears start to build in his eyes.

''So it just went like that. Then the Sadie Hawkins dance came, and I asked if he wanted to go with me. Just as friends, but people didn't get that. So we went to the dance and, well, some guys came, and well, beaten us up, but it didn't happend at the school so the school couldn't do anything, plus we didn't have proof.'' Blaine said, waiting for Kurt's reaction, and Kurt was also teared up, which makes Blaine get more sad.

''So, you transfered then?'' Kurt asked, making Blaine look down.

''No, my parents where gone, and when they where home, I just... couldn't tell them.'' Blaine said and looked down. Kurt looked at him understanding, and Blaine was happy there was no judging.

''There was one time a half moth after, the other guy was gone, his parent had taken him out from school, so I had no friends. One day, I was running late from school, so I was about to get home. Then the guys who had been bullying me saw me, and came. The pushed me around and called me names, and I could just run. Then umh, one of the guys, who had been bulling me the most came after, and he... He pushed me infront of a car.'' Blaine said, and he could hear Kurt gasp and Blaine looked at him, saw that he was crying. And well, Blaine also started to cry, because the pain come over him again, and seeing Kurt cry for him, well, it was all too much.

''I ended up in hospital for a few weeks, and my mom made me transfer to Dalton, where it was safe. I came to McKinley because my parents couldn't afford Dalton anymore.'' Blaine finished, he felt Kurt take him in his arms and Blaine started to cry more. They sat like that untill Blaine stopped crying and Kurt pulled away, smiling at him.

''Thank you for telling me this.''

''No problem, you deserve to know.'' Blaine said, then laughed a little.

''What?'' Kurt asked, looking curious.

''Well, I didn't meant our first date to end up in tears.'' Blaine said and Kurt rolled his eyes.

''I thought it was perfect.'' Kurt said and leaned in to kiss Blaine.

What both of them didn't know was that when they where on the Lima Bean and in the park, it was someone who watched them. And they didn't know that soon they would get to know who...

* * *

**WHO CAN IT BE? **

**Well:**

**Who can it be? Who is following Klaine? Is everything really over? Well, read and se!**

**And, if you want you can reviwe/follow/favorite, it makes my day better! :D**

**Thanks to Ronish with the idea with the car!**


	11. New School, Jasper and a dark alley

**Hello,ciao,hej,hi,Përshëndetje,hallo,salam,kaixo,Zdravo,Alo,Bonjour,halló...**

**That I didn't need to do, but why not?**

**Chapter 11! Yay, thanks for the new rewives, and now we are gonna take a look at someones else's life!**

**And, thanks to Jo and Ronja who gives me fantastic ideas, even if I didn't use them as you said, still, you two gave me a lot of insperation!**

**As always, hope you will enjoy!**

**Warnings: A lot of violence **

* * *

Westerville high. Their new school.

Karofsky, Amizo and some other guys had been kicked out, but only Karofsky and Amizo came to the same place, Westerville high.

It was like McKinley a lot, the jocks was popular, so was the cheerleaders. But these kind of things they already knew, for Amizo had a brother in the football team, and when Amizo's brother had herd that they where kicked out from McKinley he recommended them to come to Westerville, and here they where. They did nothing special their first day, just checking out the school. That was until after the last lesson when they where standing and taking about the school, when some of the guys in the football team came up to them.  
''Hello, welcome to Westerville. I'm Jasper. I'm the footballs teams leader. So, you got kicked out from your old school because you beaten a kid up, impressing. Why did you get caught?'' He asked directly, without talk about something else

''Some stupid kid caught us, and they told the school, and somehow he had 'proof', so we got kicked out.'' Karofsky said, feeling anger against the Anderson guy who had caught them.

''So, tell us more.'' Jasper said, smirking. So they did, they told them who Kurt was, why they had beaten him up and...

''...so Anderson caught us.'' Amizo said and some of the guys looked up at him.

''Anderson? What is his first name?'' Jasper asked then, suddenly interested

''Blaine, why are you wondering?'' Karofsky said, and now the gang was smirking.

''Anderson went here before he went to an other school because he was a coward and did not dare to remain here. So, McKinley you said, it would be nice to meet him again, and it looks like he have gotten himself a boyfriend.'' Jasper said, smirking at them. Amizo and Karofsky smirked to, because this wasn't a such bad school after all...

* * *

That day Karofsky and Jasper went to Lima, and they went to the Lima Bean, where Karofsky knew they always where, and as always there they where. They where sitting and talked about something, but they couldn't hear, they where outside. Karofsky looked at Jasper who was smirking.

''Yes, that is Anderson. Must be my lucky day, was a while ago I saw him.'' Jasper said, watching the two boys who didn't know they where there. When they where done Kafofsky and Jasper got in to a car and saw them drive, so they followed them. They stopped in the park and Karofsky and Jasper looked at them going trough the park.

''Well, it would be nice to pay Anderson a visit soon, and his 'friend'.'' Jasper said and smirked,and Karofsky smirked to, because this was going to be _fun._

* * *

Almost one month later Kurt and Blaine had dinner at Breadstixs, and they had left their car at the Lima Bean, so now they where going there. It was saturday, so it was one month since they got together and they where now walking side by side together and both where happy. They laughed and talked and where just together.

''Here, I know a shortcut.'' Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him in a dark alley which had light in the end, but Blaine just stopped in the middle of it.

''Blaine, we should-'' Kurt started, but got cut of by Blaine's lips on his. Kurt stopped with his struggling and put his hand's on Blaine's waist and Blaine's arms where soon around his neck. Then they laughed, because of well, nothing. When they where done laughing they started to go again, and right before they reached the end of the alley, something made them stop, a voice.

''Well Anderson, nice to se you again. Have you missed me?'' Blaine froze and Kurt reacted and turned around. Then he also froze. Because there was three guys he didn't know, but they knew Blaine and also, Karofsky and Amizo. They smirked at him and Blaine, and Kurt took a step back. Right then Blaine turned around, and Kurt looked at him and saw how scared he was, and then Kurt realised who this guys where, they where the guys who had beaten him up, and now somehow they knew Karofsky and Amizo, and now Kurt also where, very, very scared.

''Uh? Don't you have anything to say to me, it was a while ago we meet last.'' One of the guys, Kurt believed he was the leader, and then Kurt forgot that he was scared and got angry. Because that was the guys who had bullied Blaine, who had made him quit school, who had beaten him up, who had pushed him in front of a car.

''What do you want?'' Kurt said, trying to make his voice steady. Everyone laughed. The leader took one step against them, but they didn't move.

''What do you want?'' Kurt asked again, his voice a little stronger.

''I just wanted to say hi to my old friend, isn't that okay? By the way, I'm Jasper.'' Jasper said, Kurt rolled his eyes, and yes it was just to annoy them.

''Well _Jasper_, I'm really sure Blaine isn't your friend, and thats was not the reason you came here.'' Kurt said, and he looked over at Blaine, who looked at him like 'Don't do this please.' But he had to, these guys should not just get away with it. But well, now Jasper was annoyed, and he walked closer to them. Blaine gasped and stepped back, but Kurt just stood there, he was not going to give up. Blaine looked like the world was falling apart, because this could not be happening. Now there was just about 40 inches between Kurt and Jasper, and nobody moved. They just stood there for a few seconds, until Jasper made a quick move and pushed Kurt hard in the chest, making him fall you the ground. Everyone laughed, and Kurt felt all the emotions from that Friday come over him again. Kurt could hear Blaine gasp and take a few steps forward, and now there was only Kurt who had stood up between Jasper and Blaine, and Kurt would protect Blaine as much as he could.

''Aww, is Hummel trying to protect his boyfriend? So cute.'' Karofsky said ironic and everyone laughed. Kurt's emotion's was a mess. He was scared, angry and had no idea what he would do. He looked to Blaine, to se if he was okay. And well, he was white as a sheet, and looked like he was going to faint, but well, he looked okay. Jasper took another step against Kurt, and Kurt had a feeling Jasper would not only push him this time. Right when Kurt believed he would get punched, someone took his arm and dragged him back, and Jasper didn't hit him. Kurt looked around and saw Blaine hold his arm, looking angry and scared at the same time, exactly like Kurt felt. And Kurt knew that Blaine would try to protect him like Kurt would try to protect Blaine. But now the guys where really pissed off, and Karofsky took a few steps forward and Kurt felt the only blood he had left in his face disappear, and Blaine still held his arm. Now there was no turning back. Jasper took fast step against them and grabbed Kurt's other arm, harder then Blaine and it did hurt. So now Blaine was holding his right arm, and Jasper his left, and behind him Karofsky had come much closer, and well, this didn't se like it would end up good. Suddenly everything happend at once. Jasper grabbed his arm harder and dragged him hard against him, and the next thing Kurt knew was something hard in his back head and heard Blaine shout his name, and saw one of the guys he didn't know runned over to Blaine and held him with his arms behind his back, Blaine tried to get away, but he couldn't, he wasn't strong enough. Jasper still held Kurt's hand, and that was the only thing that kept him from falling. The back of his head was hurting a lot and everything was spinning. Then someone hit him in the face and Jasper let go of him, so he fell to the ground.

''KURT!'' Blaine screamed, and Kurt herd someone do something to him, he didn't know what but it made him quit screaming. Kurt herd laughter and someone kicked him hard on the legs. Kurt felt someone grab his hair and drag him up, and the push him into the wall. The one who was holding his hair still did it, and Kurt opened his eyes, saw Jasper and Karofsky stand infront of him, and it was someone eles who held his hair. Kurt's eyes found Blaine's and he looked terrified, Kurt saw that he was struggling trying to get away from who held him, and Amizo stood right next to them, so that ment it was someone who Kurt didn't know. Kurt then felt someones knee in his stomach, hard. Kurt lost his breaht and didn't know what to do. Kurt closed his eyes, because he couldn't bare seeing Blaine in pain, because he was. Kurt herd a gasp from Blaine, opened his eyes and saw blood come out from his nose. He saw that, felt a sharp pain in his head, then everything went black.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! **

**What happend? OWHH!  
**

**Favorite,follow and reviwe if you want! **

**COMMING NEXT:**

**What happend to Kurt? ( no he is not dead ) What will happend to Blaine? Is everything gonna be alright?**


	12. He will get to know sooner or later

**Okaaay, next chapter! What will happend? I know I was mean with ending it with cliffhanger! :)**

**And: cornelia . schuitema, bra gissning! ;)**

**Hope you will enjoy!**

**Warnings: Flashback's with violence in it, ( poor Blainey :( )**

* * *

Blaine woke up, wondering why everything was white. Was he dead? No, he was in hospital. Why was he here? Oh right, Jasper, Karofsky and some other guys had come and beaten him and Kurt up.

_Kurt_.

Where was he? Was he okay? Blaine wondered as he tried to remember, then it came back to him.

_Blaine struggled to get away from the guy who held him, because he needed to get free, to get to Kurt. He didn't know how much Kurt could take, and he looked so hurt. Kurt's eyes where closed, and Blaine knew he had blacked out, but Jasper and Karofsky didn't care, they just continued to hit him. Blaine knew he needed to do something, so he did the first thing he could think about, his legs where free so he kicked Amizo, really hard. Karofsky, Jasper and that guy who held Kurt ( Blaine now saw it was Das ) turned around and it took a few seconds before they understood what had happend, then they quick started to walk against him, and Das lat go of Kurt who fell to the ground. When Jasper and Karofsky came to him, Jasper smirked then hit him. Blaine felt more blood come down from his nose and it hurt more. Jasper then elbowed him hard in the stomach and he was feeling he looked exactly like Kurt when Jasper had put his knee in Kurt's stomach, and it felt like he couldn't breath. He herd laugher and it felt like the night with the Sadie Hawkins dance. But it wasn't like that. Now he needed to help Kurt, so he did the only thing he know he was able to do, and he didn't know why he hadn't done it before._

_Scream for help._

_''Shut up!'' Karofsky shouted, but Blaine didn't stop. Then something happend, that made Blaine wished that he had shut up. Jasper got angry, turned around and walked to Kurt, grabbed his jacket and dragged him sitting up, not the easiest when Kurt where blacked out. Then Blaine's heart almost stopped because Jasper dragged out a knife out of his jacket. Blaine didn't know what to do, then suddelny Jasper moved the knife to Kurt's arm, and cut him in the arm, fast but blaine saw the blood which came out fast. Blaine felt like he was about to faint when Jasper dropped Kurt and let the knife go back in his jacket._

_''So, can you shut up now?'' Jasper asked and Blaine could only nod. He closed his eyes, waited for more pain, what he didn't expect was that the guy who held him let him free, then that someone pushed him down on the ground and he heard people walk away. Blaine couldn't belive it, so he opened his eyes and saw them walk away. He felt dizzy, and he knew he needed to get help. He stood up, and it felt like the world was spinning. He went over to Kurt and sat down, trying to think of what he would do. Then he got an idea._

_He took his phone, and saw it was broken. Then he saw Kurt's phone on the ground next to him, and it worked. He called 911._

_''Operator, how can I help you?'' It was a women._

_''We need an ambulance, he is bleeding and he has blacked out and I-''_

_''Slow down. First, where are you? Then tell me what happend.''_

_''I-I'm in an alley in Lima, outside the big shopping center, right next to the Lima Bean. And Kurt, my boyfriend, and I where out and some guys came up to us and beaten us up, and a guy cut Kurt in the arm with a knife right after he blacked out, and he is bleeding, and I feel dizzy.'' Blaine said, so calm he could._

_''Okay, I'm sending an ambulance. What is your name?''_

_''My, my name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson.'' Blaine said, still trying to calm down._

_''Okay, the other boy, what is his name?''_

_''He-his name is Kurt Hummel.'' Blaine said, now feeling his tears start build in his eyes when he saw the bruises on Kurt's face, and the blood from his arm._

_''Okay, the ambulance is soon there, just keep calm and try to stay awake.'' Blaine now felt his tears start to fall, and he laid down next to Kurt and put his hand on Kurt's chest, feeling his heart beat and his chest go up and down. Blaine maybe was stupid, but it felt calming, knowing that Kurt was okay, well not okay._

_He didn't hear the ambulance, he was blacked out by then._

Blaine wanted to raise and go and find Kurt, but he didn't know where Kurt was, and he was to tired. He looked to his right side and saw a door, then his left side and gasped. There was Kurt, but he looked so little in that hospital bed and he looked pale and he had bruises. Then a nurse came in and looked at Blaine.

''Oh, you are awake!'' She said, smiling.

''Uhm, yes, I am. How is Kurt?'' He asked, because he needed to know.

''He is okay, he didn't lose so much blood, and the boy is a fighter. He was very calm.'' She said, shocking Blaine. Not loosed so much blood?

''B-but he was bleeding so much.'' Blaine said, didn't really get it. The nurse smiled.

''It looked like that, but it wasn't so much. When he came into the ambulance we could stop the bleeding.'' She said smiling.

''Oh, thats, ehm good. That's good.'' Blaine said, and yes it was good.

''What is your name?'' Blaine asked, wanted to know.

''Andrea Smith, you is Blaine, if I remeber right?'' She said, still smiling.

''Ehm, yes that's right. Is Kurt gonna wake up soon?'' Blaine asked, because he needed Kurt.

''I think he will wake up today, it's Sunday by the way. It's 2 AM, just so you know.'' She said smiling and walked out, leaving Blaine almost alone. Well, he and his sleeping boyfriend. Blaine closed his eyes, but couldn't sleep. All he saw was Kurt, lying on the ground bleeding, being hit, or pushed down on the ground and a knife fast over Kurt's arm. Oh God, what if he dosen't wanna talk to me? What if he breaks up with me? Calm down, you will find out later!

He was there,just doing nothing, until he herd someone yawn. He looked to his left and saw Kurt's eyes open.

''Kurt!'' Blaine said, so happy he had woken up. Kurt turned his head, and he looked more realxed when he saw Blaine.

''Hi Blaine.'' Kurt said and smiled against Blaine. Kurt looked around, then Blaine remberd that Kurt didn't remeber so much.

''We are at hospital, a while after you blacked out they left, so I called 911.'' Blaine said and nodded.

''How are you?'' Kurt asked,and Blaine loved that he always took others people's prosperous before himself.

''I'm find. How are you?'' Blaine asked, wanting him to be alright.

''I'm okay I guess. My arm hurt's most and I don't get why.'' Kurt said, and Blaine knew. Well, he will get to know it sooner or later.

''Kurt, I, um gotta tell you something.'' Blaine said, and Kurt nodded and listened. ''After you blacked out, they didn't stop, so I kicked Amizo, and they stopped. Then they came to me, and after a half minut or something, I screamed for help. They told me to shut up, but I didn't. So-so Jasper went to you and-and he t-took out a k-knife and c-cut y-you in the a-arm and I'm s-so s-sorry Kurt.'' Blaine said, and when he was done he was crying.

''Hey, sweetie don't cry. It's not your fault. It was probably the smartest idea that day, and you couldn't do anything, okay? You can't help it. Don't beat yourself up for this, please?'' Kurt said, but Blaine didn't belive him, it felt like he had done everything done.

''Okay, I can see that you don't belive me, but a question, what could you have done?'' Kurt asked, and that made Blaine think.

''I-I could, uhm I could have-'' Blaine said, trying to find words until Kurt cut him off.

''See? You couldn't do anything. Don't blame yourself, it's killing me to know that you feel bad for this.'' Kurt said, and Blaine meet his eyes, and he saw didn't lie.

''I really want to kiss you now.'' Blaine said, making Kurt blush.

''Well, me too, but we have a little problem with that.'' Kurt said, pointed at the distance between their bed's.

''I love you.'' Blaine said, and looked down shyly. Then he looked up with a happy smile on his face.

''I love you too.''

* * *

**Happy ending at this chapter! Yay, hope you enjoyed!**

**Review/Favorite/Follow if you want, it make's me happy! :)**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT:**

**Have I made them suffer enough? ( Jo, you know I'm evil and they will suffer enough )Is Japser and the other gonna get away with this? How will Kurt/Blaine's family react? ( Yes Ronish, Cooper is gonna be in soon )**


	13. Coop,Dad and we need to tell them

**Sorry this took so long! Buuuut...**

**Hello there! Chapter ( *checks wich was the last chapter* ) 13! My lucky number! My lucky day is Friday the 13th! :)**

**Okay, I started school, and it maybe will affect my updating, we will have huge tests soon, everyone in Sweden makes it and I wanna do good.**

**And, my diving, scouts and theater starts soon, so that will make it a little harder.**

**Plus I'm working at two new story's, one is a Glee/Doctor Who crossover, Kurt is The Doctor's companion and they meet Blaine, and suddenly a lot of things happend. And the other is where a fangirl called Melody comes into Glee-world, and we will se how that end's.**

**So, I will see how that goes!**

**But, I will try!**

**And I'm sad Klaine didn't win PCA, but they always win for me!**

**As usual, thanks for the favorites/reviews/follow's, always make me happy!**

**And, as always, hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

They fell asleep a while after their conversetion, then they both woke up by the sound of someone walked in. First they didn't see who it was, then a taller boy stepped out in the light and Blaine sighed.

''Cooper! You can't just scare us like that!'' Blaine said, and Kurt understood it was Blaine's older brother, Cooper.

''Me? You scared the crap out of me!'' Cooper said, looking at Blaine with a sad look at his face.

''Hello, I'm Cooper, Blaine's brother.'' Cooper said, and turned to him and waved. Kurt waved back with the arm that didn't hurt.

''Yeah, I'm Kurt. Blaine told me about you. Well, at least that your name is Cooper and you are his bother.'' Kurt said, smiling at the older Anderson.

''Oh, nice to meet you Kurt, Blaine talks about you _all_ the time.'' Cooper said, making Blaine blush. Then it was quiet. Like, awkward quiet. Kurt looked over at Blaine, who blushed.

''I'm sorry.'' They both suddenly heard, and they looked back up at Cooper, and both saw the tears in his eyes.

''Hey, Coop, it's okay.'' Blaine said, nut Cooper only shook his head.

''No, it's not! I'm never there for you, I can't help you with anything! I just come here, and trying to comfort you even if I couldn't protect you! I am the worst brother ever, because I'm never there for you!'' Cooper said, and now tears where streaming down on his face.

''Cooper, you can't blame yourself. You can't know when something is about to happend to Blaine, you can't help that you are not here. You say you are an bad brother, but you are not! You come here, just a day after it happends and saying sorry for nothing! You aren't a bad brother, you should meet mine.'' Kurt said, trying to make Cooper understand.

''Do, do you really think I'm a good brother?'' Cooper asked, more to Blaine then Kurt.

''Well, you can be annoying, and some times I want you to shut up, but yes, you are a great brother, I could not wish for someone better. Kurt is right, you can't see to the future, but you are here, and thats what I care about!'' Blaine said, and Cooper smiled at him, not crying so much.

''Ehm, I should, ehm go there's some other people that want to meet you.'' Cooper said, waving at them. Kurt and Blaine waved back, then Kurt took a deep breath, he knew who would come now. And he was right. After a half minute his dad came in. He just stood there, and Kurt and Blaine didn't know what to do, so they didn't say anything.

''Hello dad.'' Kurt said after a while, needing to break the silence. Both of the others looked at him.

''Hello Kurt.'' Burt said, and Kurt didn't know how to answer. Blaine looked between the two Hummel's, and he looked like he didn't know what to do.

''Ehm, how are you two?'' Burt asked, and Kurt understood it was the only thing he could come up with.

''We, we are okay.'' Blaine said, trying to come in in the converstion. Kurt only nodded.

''That's great, even if you are not completly okay, and we all three now that.'' Burt said, and Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with sad smiles.

''That's true I guess.'' Kurt said, and Burt nodded.

''Okay, I don't know what to do. I'm pissed on the person that did this, and I'm really happy you both are, well not okay, but it could be worse, so I'm happy you are here.'' Burt said, and Kurt felt like he was about to tear up. Blaine looked like he was about to tear up too, and Burt just smiled at the two boys.

* * *

The whole day people came to visit them, and there was a lot of tears and happy laugh. Kurt and Blaine was tired after the day, and two persons where missing, Blaine's parents.

''Blaine, you have never told so much me about your parents.'' Kurt said, and Blaine sighed.

''Well, it's because I don't talk about them so much.'' Blaine said, and Kurt wanted to hear more, so he was quiet.

''Well, my parent are not so accepting over me being gay. My mom doesn't know how to deal with her own son being gay, and my dad has never been accepting with me being gay at all. So, me and my dad don't talk a lot, and my parents are out of town and work a lot.'' Blaine said, looking down. Kurt felt bad for him, because Blaine had been trough a lot of crap, and he deserved parents who accepted him.

''...And I haven't told them about us dating.'' Blaine said, and Kurt looked at him shocked. Then he realized why Blaine told him that, because they would come back, find there son in hospital, with Kurt, and they would need to tell them.

_Oh_.

* * *

**Oops, that's not good.**

**Short, I know, and I'm sorry! :(**

**Well, I'm sorry but I suck writing people at hospital, thats why I made Kurt and Blaine's injury wasn't that bad.**

**WELL, what will happen? Will Blaine's parents come to an accepting point? Will Jasper, Karofsky and the other come back?**

**Reviwe if you want, it makes me smile! :)**


	14. Bad start, but I liked when we came home

**CANNONBALL** **VIDEO WAS AMAZING!**

**We Gleeks are so proud of you Lea!**

**Btw, updated chapter 1,2 and 3!**

**Well chapter 14! Yay! **

**Okay, I have nothing to write, exept I'm working on three story's, and I have one other in my mind! SO, I will see if I put them up here later!**

**This chapter shift between Kurt POV and Blaine POV, just so you know.**

**I know, this took a while too, but A stopped work ( ?! ) and I'm writing this on my iPad!**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW, I can't spell check this chapter as I am used to, but I will try my best!**

**Hope you will enjoy!**

**WARNING: Making out ;)**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat in the car, holding each other hands,nervous for today.

It's been three days since Kurt got out of hospital, Blaine had got out before him, so Blaine had spend every day there with him. And one day they got a text. From Blaine's mom.

**Hello Blaine, we heard about what happen and we will be there in 5 days, miss you.**

It was five days ago they got that text. So hear they where, outside Blaine's hose, nervous.

And both where nervous of the same thing; Kurt meeting Blaine's parents, and both where scared. Kurt was Blaine's first boyfriend, and they didn't know how they would react on Kurt. And Kurt wanted them to like him.

They looked at each other, then opened the doors and went out of the car. Blaine was scared that his parents would react bad to Kurt, and that they would say or do anything bad, wich could be triggering from his bulling, or... anything. They walked side by side, when they where at the door they looked at each other, then Blaine pushed the door open.

''Blaine.'' Was the first they heard, then someone come and hugged Blaine. Blaine knew it was his mom, she pulled away just a second after Blaine had though that. They looked at each other for a few seconds, not knowing what to do.

''Hello mom.'' Blaine said, hoping she would se Kurt soon. And she did. She looked to Kurt, confused.

''Mom, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is my mom, Evalyn'' Blaine said, and Kurt reached out to shake her hand, wich she shook back.

''Hello, and who are you Kurt?'' His mom asked, and Kurt looked over to Blaine who shook his head. _Not yet_.

''Are dad here?'' Blaine asked, trying to make his mom think of something else, and it worked. His mom nodded. Blaine started to walk and Kurt followed him. They walked in to the living room, and there sat his dad.

''Hello dad.'' Blaine said, and his dad turned around. Kurt didn't know how he would interpret the expression on his face, but he didn't like it.

''Blaine. Who is this?'' Blaine's dad said, nodding to Kurt.

''I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel.'' Kurt said, and Mr. Anderson looked at him, like he was wondering. Right then Evalyn came in, and everything became quiet.

''Dad, mom, I need to tell you two something.'' Blaine said, and both where now watching Blaine. Kurt was nervous, because he knew it would come now.

''Kurt and I are dating.'' Blaine said, and Kurt didn't believe he would say it so, straight out. Kurt looked to Evalyn, who looked shocked, like she didn't know what to do. Kurt looked over to Mr. Anderson now, and he looked angry, Kurt almost took a step back.

''Excuse me?'' Mr. Anderson said, and he had a not so happy tone.

''You heard, Kurt and I are dating. He is my boyfriend.'' Blaine said with strong voice, but Kurt could hear he was just as scared as Kurt.

Everyone was silent, and Kurt saw that Mr. Anderson was about to talk, and he was angry so Kurt talked insted.

''Mr. Anderson, I know you don't agree with Blaine's sexuality, but after what I know, Blaine is happy with me. I'm not saying you have to like me, but I think you need to come to an accepting point about the fact that Blaine is gay. He's _your_ son.'' Kurt finished, trying to make Mr. Anderson undersand.

Blaine looked between his dad and Kurt, very nervous. Blaine was proud over Kurt, because Kurt could stand up and say to Blaine's dad that he need to come to an accepting point, even though he had been bullied and beaten up _twice_ because of his sexuallity. And he still stand's up for Blaine, that's _brave_.

Mr. Anderson stood stunned. Blaine knew why, Kurt stood up against him, defending Blaine.

Blaine's mom had just stood there all the time, not really knew whet to do.

''You are right, I am not accepting Blaine, but I don't see the reason why I should come to an accenpting point. And I'm not really sure Blaine is so happy with you.'' His dad said, and Blaine reacted at the last, because _what_?

Of course he was happy with Kurt! He was happier then ever, more happy then they had ever made him. Blaine looked over to Kurt and oh no.

Kurt looked at him, and he looked scared. Like if...if he _belives_ him.

This was enough.

''Dad, you can't say _anything_. I love Kurt, and I m very happy with him. He has made me more happy then both of you together, and I don't care what you say, I am dating him and so it is.'' Blaine said, then he grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him out of theh house.

* * *

They where fast in the car, then soon home at Kurt's house. They got in and up at Kurt's room, where Kurt sat down on the bed, but Blaine stood in the door, until he could not do it anyomore, and sat down in front of Kurt. Their eye's meet and Blaine took Kurt's hand's.

''Kurt, _nothing_ he said is true. I love you, and I am really happy with you, and you have to believe that.'' Blaine said, and Kurt looked down.

''I-I just can't understand why you like me, I'm nothing special, and you are just soo fantastic and-'' Kurt got cut off by Blaine's lips on his. Blaine just couldn't hear his beautiful, handsome, smart, funny, perfect boyfriend say this. When the kiss was done Kur looked at Blaine with a small smile on his face. Blaine cupped Kurt's face with his hand's and started to talk.

''Kurt. You are wrong, I don't like you, I love you. And you are special, and beautiful, and handsome, and smart, and funny. I can sit here all night long telling you how amazing you are, because you are.'' Blaine said, and kissed Kurt's nose. Kurt smiled big now.

'''I love you too.'' Kurt said, and now Blaine kissed him on the lips. Both stood up, still kissing, when they fell back on the bed, now breaking apart for breating. They looked at each other and laughed, then cravled up at the bed, lying better. Then they sarted to kiss again. Blaine took away one of his hand's and placed it on Kurt's waist, the other still cupping Kurt's face. Kurt had his arm's around Blaine's back. Blaine rolled over so he was lying on top of Kurt. Blaine felt Kurt's tongue aginst his lips, and he opend his mouth, and Kurt's tongue slowly slipped in to Blaine's mouth, which made Blaine moan quietly. Blaine runned his hand over Kurt's side slow, not breaking apart from his mouth. Kurt took one hand in Blaine's hair, slowly working the gel out. Blaine felt his tongue agianst Kurt's, and it tasted _good_. Blaine's hand stoppe on Kurt's hip. They had talked about that they where not ready for real sex yet, but that they would se what they would do. But they where teen age boy's, the could not help that they had hormones.

''Hey guys what- oh my God!'' They heard, and both frooze. That was _Finn's_ voice.

''I'm, uhm, gonna go, uhm, now.'' He said, and they heard foot's who walked away.

They had not pulled away when Finn was there, and they still didn't

* * *

**Well! What do you think? This was the most sexuell I have ever written soo...**

**Rewive/Follow/Favorite if you want! It would mean mutch!**

**Hope you liked it! **


	15. Prom time

**Next chapter!**

**Ehm, it's 15! (I think... :|)**

**WELL.**

**I'm so sorry it took so long! I had NO inspieration!**

**I'm on my mom's computer so I'm gonna fix the spelling at the last one! But then I wasn't, and now I'm on my dad's!**

**And I have three story's I wanna put up, but I can't choose wich one to do first!**

**:(**

**Buuut, I have put one up with Klaine/Johnlock!**

**As always, thanks for the new follows and hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked side by side in the halls off McKinley.

Of coures everyone new by now what had happen, not really, but kind off.

Kurt and Blaine where not so scared, they had given the names on the guys and they had been taken, so it was calm. They still was jumpy if something made a loud noise, if someone moved fast or stuff like that.

Kurt felt everyone's eyes on them, and he didn't like the attention, how had they found out still? Even if it was there second week now, it still felt like yesterday they came out from hospital, but it wasn't. Kurt was also a little down from the first meeting with Blaine's parents, it did not go so well and he would love if they liked him.

But that would never happen, at least not until they accepted who Blaine was, and that didn't seem to happen any time soon.

It was a normal day, nothing special, they had classes and Glee, that was fun. They won Regionals, so now they where preparing for Nationals, but not really yet.

First it was prom. Kurt and Blaine had agreed on going together for a while ago, but still there was drama.

Mercedes was upset she didn't have anyone to go with, and Kurt could not talk with her about it, Rachel was trying to get Finn back and Quinn watched him. So well, the usual stuff in the New Directions.

This was a few days before prom, and the day before prom everything was done.

Outfits, dates, time and everything else.

So, now it was just time prom.

* * *

Kurt was done, he had fixed his hair, he had dressed up, and now he waited at Blaine. They had agreed on that he would pick him up.

Kurt went down where his dad and Carole waited. Finn was picked up Quinn, so he was alone with them.

His dad didn't was 100 for his clothes, but he wanted to dress like this, so he dressed like this.

He heard he knock on the door, and went down right in time to see his dad open he door to Blaine. His dad lead him in and Kurt watched his outfit. It was simple, but great.

His dad went to the other room, and the boys was alone.

''You look amazing.'' Blaine said, and Kurt blushed.

''You to.''

Blaine suddleny leaned in and kissed him quick on the lips. Kurt was suprised by the action, but kissed back.

They broke off right before Burt and Carole came in, Carole carrying a camera. Kurt knew it would many pictures, because Finn wasn't there.

And he was right, it was many pictures. After a while they went away, because otherwise they would be late.

They talked, laughed and joked in the car. Kurt still knew that Blaine was afraid because of the last time, and Kurt knew he had to do something.

So when they stopped outside the school, Kurt took Blaine's hand when they was in the car. Kurt looked Blaine in his eyes, and he tried too make him see in his eyes that he was here, no matter what. And it looked like he understood, because he looked so more calm.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and opened the door, and quickly Blaine followed him.

''Hey guys!'' They heard a voice shout, so they turned around and saw Mercedes, Rachel, Sam and Jesse. Kurt was still not sure if it was a good idea to bring him, but he was here, so it was no point of changing it. They waved at them, and soon they where walking together in to prom.

It looked nice, but no special. Ballons, music, dancing people, the usual.

The two boys sat down, and Blaine went to get them something to drink, just as Rachel started to sing ''Jar Of Hearts''. Kurt sighed, he knew it was for Finn, even if she was the one that made out with Puck, not the other way around. Oh, great! Now he had the imagining of _Finn_ make out with Puck, ugh.

He tried to get it out of his head, and right then Blaine came with there drinks.

''You look like you have seen something you will never un see.'' Blaine said when he gave Kurt his cup.

''I pictured Finn and Puck make out, I'm scarred for life.'' Kurt said, and Blaine looked like he pictured it, and he didn't look pleased.

''Why did you picture _that_?'' Blaine asked, and Kurt understood he also had the picture in his head.

''I was wondering why Rachel was angry, when it was she who slept with Puck, not the other way around.''

''Ugh, never think about that again.''

* * *

The night went on without anything special happen, and Blaine wanted to dance with Kurt, so he asked.

''Kurt, would you like to dance with me?'' Blaine asked, and offered his hand. It was a slow song, it hadn't been it awhile.

''Yes, I would like to.'' Kurt said and took his hand. Blaine led him up at the dance floor, they looked shyly around, but no one seem to notice them. Blaine dragged Kurt closer, placed his hand's on Kurt's waist, and Kurt laid his arm's around Blaine's neck. Kurt blushed, and he looked so adorable when he blushed.

They danced trough the song, then it was a faster which they stayed and danced to, and some more more songs, until they sat down with the New Directions.

They sat down, told story's and laughed. It was a great night, they danced more, sang songs, and now it the night was over. And now Kurt was sure Blaine was nervous now.

They where walking out of the school, and Blaine looked around, and he looked scared. When they where at the car, Blaine was calm again. They looked at each other, smiling. Blaine didn't now why, but he leaned in and kissed Kurt. Kurt's smile grew bigger when he kissed Blaine back. They broke the kiss after a few seconds, still smiling.

Blaine drove to drop Kurt home at his place, then go back home.

When they where at Kurt's hose, Blaine kissed him one last time before they said good bye.

Blaine smiled at he drove home, feeling like he had a great night.

* * *

**YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I ALMOST ENDED THAT CHAPTER WITH ''He though about how amazing Kurt had looked in his outfit , so he didn't see the car comming fast against him, but he felt it before it went black.'' But I'm nice, for now. ;)**

**Well, hope I have more insperation for next chapter!**

**Revive your thoughts, I would love to know if you have an idea for comming chapters!**


	16. Sometimes life is awesome… sometimes not

**Hellooooo! Chapter 16, yay!**

**Thanks for the new revives and follows!**

**I have nothing else to write! Well..**

**Hope you will enjoy! **

* * *

It was now four moths since Kurt and Blaine got together, and they celebrated it with a night home at Blaine's hose. His parents where away, so they didn't have to worry about that. After the first time they had celebrated out, they where more careful, and most they where home at one of their hoses.

Tonight they where watching ''The Notebook'', a favorite of both of them.

They where in Blaine's couch, and Blaine was spooning Kurt. It was just a thing they used to do, and both loved it. Kurt always felt really safe when Blaine had his arms around him, and Blaine loved having Kurt in his arms, knowing that he was safe.

''I'm so happy I meet you, I don't know what I would do if you weren't around.'' Kurt said out of nothing.

''What do you mean, sweetheart?'' Both of them loved pet names. Blaine always said ''sweetheart'' and Kurt always said ''honey''.

''You know, you helped me in so many ways. I didn't speak so much, but when I was with you, it felt so easy. You helped me when no one understood I needed it. You made me feel so safe that night, I was not scared, because I knew you would protect me. If you didn't come around, I would not tell anyone, but you helped me, and got them kicked out of school, and I will never be able to thank you enogh. You, you helped me out of the darkness. I don't think I've would made it this far if you were not with me.'' Kurt said, and now the two boys where looking at each other. Kurt looked so beautiful, and serious. Blaine looked at his boyfriend, and felt so lucky.

''You helped me too you know. I have never had anyone to take care of, to love and... to be loved back off. And I am so happy I could help you in any way, because you mean more to me then anyone in the world.'' Blaine said, blushing. Kurt smiled at him, and Blaine knew he would never get tired of that smile.

''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' And with these words their lips meet in a sweet, loving kiss. Blaine loved kissing Kurt, the fast off his lips, how perfect they fitted against his, it was just amazing. They broke the kiss slow and looked in each others eyes, and Blaine saw so much different since they first meet. Kurt eyes had been scared, sad and tired. Now they where happy and loving, but still just as beautiful as the first time he saw them.

''I'm happy with you. I'm happier then I have ever been, and thats all thanks to _you_.'' Kurt said, and Blaine felt touched. He knew Kurt was happy with him, but all he said, it was just… He could not believe it. Blaine cupped Kurt's face with one hand. They never let each others eye's go, it felt like forever they was there, somewhere between time. It felt like everything stood still.

''I could stay like this forever.'' Blaine said and Kurt breathed in, looking like he almost didn't believe him. ''I'm serious.''

Kurt let his head fall down at Blaine's chest, he closed his eyes, and relaxed. Blaine placed small kisses at his forehead, and they watched the movie.

It felt perfect, and he was so happy.

* * *

The rest of the year float away and before they knew it, it was summer.

Kurt and Blaine's relation was amazing. Of course they have had fights, it happens to every relationship, but they where always good. They loved each other, and thats whats matters.

Kurt had a normal day, Blaine would come over later, and it was the first time in a very long time they had the hose for themselves, and Kurt would everything to make it good. Soon they have been together in six months and it have been the best six months in Kurt's life. Well, if you count away the attack, but they where good. Both have had nigh mares, but after four moths it started to go away. So life was fine. Kurt was making cupcakes, something he new Blaine loved. He saw the post come, and he should go and get it soon.

It just took a few minuits until it was done, and he went out to get the post. He saw, surprised, that there was a letter to him there. He took in the rest and laid it on the table, and went in too the living room to read his letter. He opened it and started to read. When he was done there where only two things he could say.

''Oh no.''

* * *

Blaine was driving to Kurt's hose, feeling happy. The last months had been amazing. He loved Kurt, and that he was able to spend time with him.

His parents where still not accepting of him, his mother still didn't know how to deal with it, and his father, well he was just and asshole.

But well, there was so many things he was happy for. Both his and Kurt's senior year was soon about to start, and that meant only one year until they could leave this town.

Blaine was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt, even if people told him he was too young to know stuff like that.

It didn't take him long, and soon he was at the Hudson-Hummels hose. He smiled, it was the first time he and Kurt had the hose to there own in a long time, so he was exited over finally get to be alone with Kurt.

He walked up to the door, knocked four times, took a break and knocked three times. It was Kurt's way to know it was him, so he could only walk in.

''Sweetheart, where are you?'' No answer, well he was maybe just in his room and didn't hear.

He walked in to the living room, and stopped in the door. There was Kurt, staring at a letter, shocked.

''Kurt?'' Kurt sat still, then held out the letter. Blaine came closer, took the and sat down next to Kurt.

He read it, and now understood why Kurt couldn't speak.

It was a letter that told them that Jasper, Karofsky and the other guys where out of juvie.

Blaine dropped the letter and held Kurt thigh.

_Oh no. _

* * *

**Sorry not sorry.**

**Well, revive what you think will happen! I know! Haha!**

**BYEE**

**Btw, I don't know if juvie is right! WELL**


	17. Don't go out in the dark alone

**HELLO! ****Yay, chapter 17. ****Umh. Yeah.**

**Thanks for revive, follows and favorites, it really makes me glad! ****Hope you will enjoy, I don't have anything else to write.**

* * *

It was a week after they had gotten the letter, and both boys where at Blaine's hose. They never went out on the nights anymore, and if they where out it was on the day with many people around. They where scared, most for each other. So now they where at Blaine's hose, doors locked, in Blaine's bedroom, cuddling at Blaine's bed. Kurt knew there where something wrong, he felt it. So he asked.

''Is it something wrong?'' The question mad Blaine look at him, and yes, something _was_ wrong.

''Ehm- I just need to say something.'' Blaine answered, Kurt nodded and sat up straight. Blaine did the same, but he didn't meet Kurt's eyes.

''Well, with all of this, I'm just, worried for you.'' He started, but Kurt knew it was more. ''And I feel like we are more vulnerable if we are with each other, if something would we would probably take each others safety first. And then we would feel like we didn't do enough if the other get's hurt, and we both would feel like that. So if we are not with each other so much we would not be so vulnerable if we aren't together so much, because they would probably go on us if we where together and-''

''_Wait_. Are you breaking up with me?'' Kurt cut his of, because that was not what he expected. This had turned out bad quick, and he was not sure he wanted to know where it was about to go.

''I-uhm, I mean like...''

''Oh god, you _are_ breaking up with me.'' Kurt said when Blaine didn't find words, and he felt tears start to build up in his eyes.

''No! I'm not, I'm just thinking we should, like not be around each other for a while, like I don't think that's so good.'' Kurt took in his words, and his tears where in his eyes.

''No, please don't be sad. I love you, but I'm so worried about you, and I don't want you to get hurt.''

''I would get hurt if I weren't with you.'' Kurt whispered, and Blaine also looked like he was about to cry.

''But what about if something happens to us, even if we are not with each other?'' Kurt asked, and Blaine looked down. He just wanted to be with Blaine, all the time.

''But... I just can't stand the thought of you getting hurt and it's my fault.'' Blaine said, and Kurt raised his hand and laid it on his cheek. Blaine looked up at him, and Kurt smiled a sad smile at him.

''But I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt and I wasn't there to help you.'' Kurt said trying to convince Blaine. Blaine looked so helpless, like 'Help me I don't know what I do.'

They just sat there a while, Kurt's hand on Blaine cheek. Blaine closed his eyes and leaned closer, their foreheads touching. It felt like they sat they sat there forever, but it was probably just a few minutes. When they pulled back, they smiled at each other. Blaine then leaned in and pressed their lips together soft. Kurt smiled into the kiss, and kissed back. The kiss was sweet and loving, and Kurt could not help but feel warm inside when Blaine kissed him. Their lips fitted perfect, like they where made for each other. When they pulled away, Blaine looked shy down, and Kurt understood he felt stupid.

''Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad at you, you only did what you thought would protect me. It's very nice, and you have not done anything wrong. Okay?.''

''Okay.''

* * *

It was two weeks later, when they where at Blaine's hose, watching whatever was on the TV. They where not really watching, they cared more about each other then what was on TV. They where kissing, tickling each other, being really childish really. It was getting darker, but the boys didn't care, if it got to late Kurt would just stay over. They just wanted to forget a while, just be together and stop worry. And both slept better with the other one. If one of them got a nightmare alone, they called each other, but it was much better when they where together and they could comfort the other with hugs and kisses and sweet words they whispered in the others ear. So now they where just here, trying to forget all the things going on in their life's. It worked sometimes, like now. They could just be together, and ignore the world, just for a while. Both of them loved beaing here, so they just could forget.

They where now more making out then playing, and then Kurt's phone buzzed. They broke the kiss and Kurt looked at his phone and saw a new text from his dad.

Need you to come home tonight, sorry no sleepover tonight. 

Kurt sighed when he read the line, ha had loved to stay the night with Blaine, but of some reason his dad needed him to come home.

''What is it?'' He heard Blaine ask. He turned around and saw Blaine sit in the couch.

''My dad texted me and it stood I have to come home tonight.''

''Why? You have stayed over here many times and he have not said anything.'' And well, he didn't know either.

''He didn't say, but I will se when I come home.'' Kurt said and started to walk to the door, when Blaine came after him.

''I can follow you home. I don't want you to drive alone when it's so dark.'' Blaine offered, and Kurt thought his over protecting-ness was cute.

''But then you will have to drive home alone in the dark after that.'' Kurt pointed out, and Kurt knew that Blaine knew he could not win this.

''See you tomorrow, I love you.'' Kurt said, leaned in and kissed Blaine quick, both smiling when they pulled back.

''Well, see you. I love you too.'' Blaine said and with that Kurt walked out and Blaine closed the door.

Kurt went to his car and started to drive home. Kurt thought Blaine was a little over protecting, but it was nice he cared so much. Kurt was so happy when he was with Blaine, and he couldn't help but smile when he thought about Blaine.

He was almost home when he saw something, it was a car at the side of the rode, and it looked like it had crashed. Kurt slowed down, and saw some movement. Oh god, what if there was someone there? Kurt stopped the car and went out, to se if whoever was here was okay.

''Hello? Is there someone there? Are you okay?'' Kurt asked out to nothing, but he got no answer. Kurt went slowly closer to the car, when he froze. He was sure he had herd _something_, but he didn't knew _what_. Kurt moved a little closer as he froze completely, because it was definitely something there. Kurt was just about to turn around, when something hard hit the back of his head. He fell to the ground, and before everything went black he herd a laughter, which he had heard before, and he got more scared then he already was.

_Blaine... _

* * *

**OOOOOOHHHHH!**

**Sorry ( not sorry ) Well! Hope you liked it!  
**

**Btw, did someone notice the The Fault In Our Star reference? Well, I love that book!**

**Please, revive your thoughts if you want and have time! You guys are the best readers ever!**

**See you some other day! **


	18. Oh honey, where are you?

**HELLOOOOOOOO!**

**So here we have it, chapter 18! What happened to Kurt? We will find out now!  
**

**Thanks for the revives/follows!**

**I really don't have anything else to say.**

**Hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

Burt was sitting in the couch, home at the Hudson-Hummel's in the couch, watching a game on the TV. He knew Kurt would stay the night with Blaine, and that was the best he guessed. He also knew they needed each other, now with this whole mess. The boys didn't deserve this, it was just not right. Burt didn't know how to react to the fact that his little boy was spending the night with his boyfriend, and had done it before. He didn't know if they did _stuff _but he knew Kurt was safe with Blaine, and that they where happy with each other, and Burt was happy for them. He liked Blaine more then he showed, and Blaine was nervous around him, he knew that. Burt didn't know what he had expected for Kurt's first boyfriend, but he hadn't expected a drapper, respectful guy who called Burt 'sir' the first time they meet. ( Burt still told him to call him Burt. ) But Kurt really loved Blaine, and Blaine loved Kurt, even a blind man could see that. Burt was just as scared as they where, because the thought of them getting hurt badly was awful to him. They didn't deserve it, just because they likes boys instead of girls didn't mean it was okay to tease them, call them names or push them around.

Burt sighed, wishing it would somehow get better for Kurt, Blaine and for everyone who was in the same situation. Burt went up to his and Carole's room, to change his clothes. Carole and Finn where to visiting some uncle, so he was alone tonight.

He didin't know his phone where missing, and he didn't know that it would take one text to make everything fall apart. A text which has already been sent.

He didn't know right now everything started to fall apart, or what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

12:02 AM, Blaine knocked at the Hudson-Hummels door, worried. Kurt hadn't texted him back last night, and yes he could be overreacting. It maybe had been run out of battery or something, but he wanted to check so Kurt was okay. It took about a half minute until Burt came down and opened the door, and Blaine saw that Burt was shocked.

''Hello Blaine. What are you doing here?'' Burt asked, and Blaine realized something was wrong.

''I'm here to see Kurt.'' And now Burt was shocked. And Blaine started to get scared. What is happening?

''What do you mean? Didn't he stay the night with you as usual?'' And now it was Blaine's time to get shocked, because this was not good.

''No, he got a text from you telling him to come home, because you needed him to do something.'' Blaine said, and dreaded the answer.

''I never sent a text to Kurt, I don't even know where my phone is.'' Burt said, and now they looked at each other, the color slowly drifting out of there faces. Kurt was not home, not with Blaine, so where are he? Blaine wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

''Come in kiddo.'' Burt said, and Blaine went in. Both sat down in the living room, because they needed some answers.

''Okay, tell me what happen.'' Burt said, and Blaine nodded, starting to tell his part of the story.

''We where home, watching TV, like we always do. We believed that Kurt should stay the night, like he did when it got late. But then Kurt got a text, where it stood that you needed him home, and I read it myself, it was from you. So I walked him to the door and I asked if he wanted me to drive, because I didn't want him to drive alone in the dark. But Kurt pointed out that I needed to drive home alone later, and I new I could not win over him, so I let him go. I texted him when I knew he should have been home, but he didn't answer, so I just guessed his phone had run out battery. But today I was still worried, so I came here to see that he was okay.'' Both where silent. Kurt was missing, and Blaine knew that both him and Burt had a idea of who it was, and Blaine was dreading it was right. None of them knew what to say, because both knew whatever they said, would not be something good. Kurt was missing, and they didn't know where he was.

''Where are your phone sir?'' Blaine asked, and Burt looked at his, eyebrows raised.

''First: I have told you about a million times, call me Burt. And second: Why do you need to know that.'' Blaine smiled a little, because Burt always told him to call him Burt.

''If you didn't send the text, who did?'' Sadly, bot had a feeling they knew the answer. Jasper, Karofsky or any of the other guys. Which meant Kurt was with them. And that was not a nice thought. What would they do to him? To his poor, sweet, innocent Kurt...

''I don't know. I looked for it this morning. I couldn't find it. I had it when I was on the mall, but I don't remember putting it away when I came home.'' Which meant it probably was stolen. And the one who had it has sent Kurt the text, which the one who had the phone had Kurt. Blaine's head fell down in his hands, because he couldn't do anything else then blame himself. He was the one who had let Kurt go, alone in the dark. How stupid had he been? How could he let Kurt go, even if he knew it was dangerous, how-

''I know you are blaming yourself Blaine, but it's not your fault. It's their fault, the idiots who did this. And I don't think Kurt would be happy if you did it.'' Burt said, and Blaine knew he was right, but he still had hard to believe it. They sat there, and none of them moved in a while.

After a while Burt went to the other room, saying something about calling Carole and Finn. Blaine just sat there, not knowing what to do. Kurt was gone. Probably kidnapped. By Jasper. Which was awful. Because he knew what Jasper was capable of. And that just made him more worried. Kurt didn't deserve this, he was the sweetest, most wonderful, beautiful boy in the world, and Blaine couldn't stand the thought of the boy he loved in the hands of Jasper. Blaine felt the tears start to build in his eyes, and he did not fight them. He let them fall, because he was so scared. He was so scared because he knew this would not end good.

* * *

Kurt woke up, but he didn't open his eyes. The back of his head hurt a lot and he was lying on the floor. Why was he lying on the floor? Why was his head hurting? He started to think back, and he remembered being at Blaine's hose, then he got a text from his dad, and he needed to get home. He saw a car, looking crashed, and it looked like someone was there, then it was black. He opened his eyes, and saw darkness. He was on the floor, like he already knew. It was cold and uncomfortable, so he tried to move, but he realized he couldn't. He was tied to something he couldn't see, and there was no way he was getting out of there. Then he heard footsteps, and saw a door opening. He tried to get free, but there was no point of trying. He was stuck.

''Oh, you are awake! Finally, it took about a few hours, almost a whole day.'' He knew that voice. And he was now more scared then before, because that was Jasper, and he sounded _happy_. Then Kurt started to wonder where the other guys where. He got his answer very soon.

''I know that you are wondering where the rest of the guys are. Well, after getting caught, they was scared it would happen again, so they backed out. Well, no bigger lost. If they aren't brave enough to come back, well their loss.'' Kurt saw Jasper go to the other side of the room and turned on a light. The sudden light made Kurt close his eyes, and after a few seconds open them again. They where in a room, not really big, but not small. The lights where hanging from the colorless roof, he saw that the floor was dirty and just as colorless as the walls and roof. He looked over to Jasper, who was walking over to him. He froze as Jasper where right next to him. He felt Jasper grab his arm and pull him into sitting position. It was painful sitting up like these, because of his arms who was tied behind him, which made him sit in a painful position. Jasper didn't care, and Kurt noticed that his legs where free._ That is maybe something good. _He tough. Then he tough about Blaine, and oh god what if Jasper had done anything to him?

''Where is Blaine?'' He asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Jasper looked at him, emotionless.

''He is okay, I haven't done anything to him.'' Kurt waited for the 'yet' he was sure would come, but it didn't. Jasper walked against the door, letting the light be turned on.

''Hope you will enjoy your stay, you will be here a long time.'' That was the last thing Jasper told him, before walking out of the door and locking it.

Kurt could't move, and he wanted more then anything to be home with Blaine, who would tell him it would be alright, who would tell him that he loved Kurt, but that wouldn't happen. Because Kurt was trapped, and he didn't know what to do.

And he was not sure if he was happier that it was only Jasper, and not the whole gang, because he was not sure what Jasper could come up with.

* * *

**:)**

**Hope you liked it! Revive your thoughts if you have time, it makes me happy!  
**

**Will Burt and Blaine find Kurt soon, or will it be too late? And what will happen to Kurt?**


	19. I miss you, I need you

**HELLLLLOOOO!**

**Yay, chapter 19! Now we will find out some more off what will happen to poor Kurt-tie! :)**

**Thanks fro the new reviwes, favorites and follws, it make me glad! :)**

**Well, here is the next chapter! Hope you will enjoy!**

**WARNINGS: Some violence in the end. **

* * *

It has been two weeks since Kurt disappeared and Blaine didn't know what to do. They had gone to the police, but they haven't found anything that could lead them to Kurt. Blaine was so scared, because he knew it was Jasper and the other guys and he was so scared that when ( he didn't have the heart to say 'if' ) they found how hurt he would be, what they had done to him. And Blaine couldn't do _anything_ to help him. This was nothing he could take away with sweet words and kisses, this was nothing he could help him with.

Blaine had spent much time with the Hummel-Hudson's, and they didn't have any problem with it. They didn't blame him, even if Blaine still blames himself a little. He could not spot his mind from making up images of little Kurt, alone in a dark room, tied to a chair, with bruises on his face, legs and arms, having hard to sleep, and when he could he got woken up by nightmares, and Blaine couldn't hold him and tell him that it would be okay, because it won't. Blaine also had more nightmares, and it always involved Kurt, and that Blaine couldn't help him, and it felt so real all the time. Then when Blaine woke up, he just couldn't fall asleep. Because he didn't have Kurt next to him and the closets he came to Kurt was the pictures in is head from the nightmares, and that was not something he wanted to think about. He wanted Kurt, safe, with him, in Blaine's arms. But he was not here, Blaine had no idea where he where. Kurt was... somewhere, but not here.

Blaine was home in his bed, trying to figure out a place where Kurt could have disappeared. He looked over the map, and he couldn't figure it out. Then he heard a car. He was quick on his feet, and looked out of the window. He knew that car, it was his parents. He sighed, he hadn't seen then since a few days before Kurt disappeared, so they didn't know. He didn't _know_ if they wanted to know. Blaine sat back down on his bed, knowing that they would come up to him. At least his mom. He just went back to his map, ignoring the door downstairs which opened. He continued to search, and he knew it wouldn't work to try to find Kurt this way, but he needed to do something. After a few minutes he heard a soft knock on his door, and then it opened. His mom looked in and Blaine looked over to her a few seconds, then back to his map.

''Blaine, me and your dad are home now. Do you want anything?'' Blaine just shook his head. He wanted them to leave him alone.

''What are you doing?'' His mom asked, Blaine jumped a little in surprise and watched behind. His mom where behind him, looking over his shoulder. She usually went when Blaine didn't want anything, but of some reason not this time.

''Nothing.'' Blaine said, not knowing what to do. His mom sat down at his bed, looking at him sad. Blaine didn't meet her eyes, but he saw she was looking at him map.

''What are you looking for?'' It was one simple question, nothing special. But it made Blaine tear up. Because really, he didn't know. He looked for Kurt, but how would he know what to look for? No clues, he just where gone.

''Blaine.'' His mom said, and he looked up at her. He hadn't heard her say his name like that since... well, since before he came out to his parents. So he decided to just, tell her.

''Kurt, he is gone.'' That was all he said. He couldn't say anything more, but his mom didn't see to understand, so he took a deep breath.

''After he was here one night, he just... disappeared. We don't know where he is, but I'm sure that-that he h-has been k-ki-kidnapped by...'' Blaine felt the tears stream down his face, but he didn't care. But he needed to continue, he needed to say it. ''...by Jasper.'' He heard his mom gasp, and the next second she took him in her arms, and Blaine cried into her shoulder. He hadn't done that in years now, but it felt good. To have someone here when Kurt isn't. Blaine just wished someone could be there for Kurt.

* * *

Kurt didn't know what he would think. He didn't know what he believed when he woke up the first time here, but he didn't believed it would be like this. Jasper hadn't hurt him so much, and he didn't know to react to that. Sure, he was happy he wasn't that hurt. The most he had done was kick him the times he tried to escape. But on the other side, it felt like he planned something, and that didn't feel good. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, but about two weeks, and he didn't know what to do. His dad and Blaine didn't know where he was, and Kurt didn't know where he was. He knew that he missed Blaine, a lot. And he had gotten more and more nightmares and know Blaine wasn't here to hold him, to kiss him, to tell Kurt that he loved him or anything like that. He felt so alone. Jasper was out the most of the time, and when he was there it was not like that was a fun company. He was mostly in an other room, and when he was in the same room as Kurt the only thing he did was mocking Kurt. Kurt just wanted to get out of here, and back to Blaine, to his protective arms, or to his dad, who always was there for him. He just wanted them to tell him that it was okay, that he would never be back here. Sure, it didn't sound so bad, but it was. He was hungry the most of the time, he got something to eat one or two times every day, he could not choose how he would sit, and he couldn't lay down, because he was tied to this column and he had nightmares every night he managed to get some sleep. Today he had been alone the most of the day, he didn't know where Jasper where when he wasn't here, but he guessed he lived somewhere. Kurt never talked, he was sure he would loose his voice if he didn't talk soon. But he didn't feel like talking back to Jasper. Today had been a bad day, and he didn't know why. It was like every other days. Kurt was thinking of Blaine, and he missed him just more. Then he heard a lock klick, a door open and Jasper entered the room. And Kurt stared, because he looked so _angry_.

''What are you staring at?'' Jasper asked, and it came out more like a shout. Kurt was now scared. He knew it would come sometime where Jasper just snapped, and he was worried what would happen now.

''Well? Why don't you answer me?'' Jasper came closer and closer, and now Kurt was terrified. Jasper was now very close, and Kurt had no escape. Jasper was fast and now he was right next to Kurt. He grabbed Kurt by the front of his shirt and dragged him up and they where face to face. Kurt's arms hurt, because when he dragged Kurt up they came in a weird angle. Kurt felt Jaspers breath on his face, so he struggled to get away, but he was stuck. Kurt got a feeling Jasper had forgotten the question, but he didn't think so much of that, he thought more about was was just about to happen. Kurt closed his eyes, because he had no idea what he would do. Jasper pushed Kurt against the column, still holding his shirt. He shoved Kurt into the column one more time, and he got two flashbacks in just two seconds. First he saw Karofsky push him into the wall at McKinley, then he saw the dark alley and Blaine, helpless. He came back and felt a knee in his stomach, and lost his breath for a few seconds, then right before he got it back Jasper hit him in the face. He hit him about seven times more, then he dropped Kurt, who felt the blood stream down from his nose.

Now, more then ever, he wanted Blaine.

* * *

**My poor little Kurt! How will it go for him? Will Blaine find him soon? What will happen? **

**Reviwe if you want to, I love to hear what you think, follow if you want more, and favorite if you like the story a lot!**

**Bye!**


End file.
